Heir and The Spare: The Rainbow Saint
by narutopower1991
Summary: An heir overlooked becomes the spare. Left behind and forgotten his flames continue to burn. Even without the strength of his ancestors he finds his lights, and together they become the rainbow that rains hope to the forgotten. As they become the Rainbow Saints. AU, Twin Fic. Future Het/ Yaoi/ Yuri/ Bi? Parings. WIP, Not Beta-d. Unfortunately, Slowed Paced.
1. Prologue: First of Many

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name is Narutopower1991. This will be my first actual fan fiction that I'll write for this site. Considering that I've been haunting this site for years and accumulating fan fiction ideas, I've decided to finally write down my first fanfiction. Currently I'm at a Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn craze so this fic came to light. Of course this is a Tsuna has a twin fic, were of course the twin is chosen as the heir, while Tsuna rots (not really). I hope you like it. Unfortunately, you won't see the chosen twin until a lot later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its affiliates. Just a fanboy who wants to write down his fantasies in writing.

**Heir and the Spare: The Rainbow Saint**

**Prologue: The First of Many**

In a two story house in the quiet streets of Namimori the voice of a boy was heard yelping and screaming, "I'm late, oh my god I'm late!" The sound of crashing soon reverberates inside the house, along with a yelp of pain.

In the background you can hear Nana, a woman used to the chaos in the morning, ask, " Tsu-chan aren't you going to eat breakfast?".

The door to the house opens and out pops a small,14 year old boy with unkempt brown hair in a Nami-Chu's school uniform with a piece of toast in his mouth. He yelled goodbye to his mother. Now this short and unassuming boy's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,or Tsuna as he prefers to call himself, a student at Nami-Chu

Now you ask yourself what does the author waste his time on such a generic character? Is he an undercover hero of justice or the head boss of a renown mafia family? Unfortunately, he is not either of those things. What he is is a 14 year old nobody who is known in all of Namimori as Dame-Tsuna. Which leads to him getting beat up by those who hate him for being so no good. However, moving forward, Tsuna was running to school knowing that no matter how fast he ran he would not make it to school on time but he had to try. After all, if he didn't get to school on time he will be bitten to death by Hibari, head of the Disciplinary Committee. Unfortunately, due to Murphy's Law that has followed Tsuna's life he still got his ass handed to him.

As we view Tsuna's day in school we see that as he went to class his teacher marked him as late and seemed to sneer as he saw the bruised boy limp to his seat. As he sat down Tsuna heard the mummer of his classmates.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna here?"

"Stupid."

"Aw man, here goes my day."

"Can't he just die?"

"He shouldn't be here. Just a big waste of time"

Tsuna heard it all but he didn't do anything as he was used to such comments being spoken about him. As you can see he wasn't a popular guy, in fact he was very much abhorred by most students and teachers in his school. He wasn't good looking, he was short, not very smart, super clumsy, very unlucky, a bad athlete, pathetic and unlucky. This mostly lead to him ending up in unfortunate situations.

As you can tell he gets bullied a lot in school, but even so it wasn't all that bad after all Sasagawa Kyoko was in his classroom. The idol of the school Kyoko was a girl of great beauty all the guys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her. One would have suspected that jealousy would have been rampant in her life, but it didn't seem to be the case. After all, once you took a look at her you can never get angry at her, she was an angel.

Unfortunately, on this particular day Tsuna's luck seemed to be at all time low, cause, not long after lunch began, Tsuna quick to getting out of everyone's way he accidentally crashed onto Kyoko. Now for the most part after a quick apology both parties would have been able to depart peaceably to their own devices. However, for Tsuna that was not the case, while Kyoko knew it was an accident, everyone thought that he did it on purpose to cop a feel. At this particular time Mochida Kensuke, captain of the Kendo Club, was in the vicinity. One of Tsuna's many tormentors, Mochida was a very chauvinistic, prideful, and rough individual who prided himself on being a strong person and who wanted to have Kyoko all for himself. When he saw the commotion he was infuriated that someone as worthless as Tsuna was all over **his** Kyoko.

"What the FUCK are you doing to **my** Kyoko-chan you miserable worm?" seethed Mochida. "Someone like you shouldn't even be allowed to breath the same air as someone as lovely as Kyoko. If you know what's good for you you should get off of her this instant or else."

"She is not yours, you stupid gorilla," spoke Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's harsh and mature best friend. "Anyway, it was just an accident Dame-Tsuna just tripped," continued Hana. After she spoke those words, there was a loud gasp by the surrounding students Hana looked around to find the source of the gasp and saw Tsuna's lips on Kyoko.

In his attempt to escape the crowd and his hold on Kyoko he had inadvertently slipped and ended up locking lips with Kyoko. Being the slow person that Tsuna was it took him a couple of seconds to withdraw himself from the kiss, but the damage was done. Every guy in the room was pissed. For many of them Kyoko was an untouchable goddess, the fact that lowly Dame-Tsuna stole a kiss from her was unforgivable. While Hana could understand that it was most likely an accident, especially since Tsuna was looked like he was going to keel over any second, she still pulled Kyoko out from Tsuna.

"I-I-I-I-'m s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I d-d-d-d-, Iiiiiieeee!," yelped Tsuna as he was lifted by an infuriated Mochida.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE INNOCENT LIPS OF MY KYOKO?!" yelled Mochida as he shook Tsuna up and down sharply, hurting Tsuna with his powerful grip on his shoulder. Everyone agreed with Mochida, not with Kyoko being his, wanting blood to be spilled. Especially, the blood of the vile Dame-Tsuna for going beyond his position in the school hierarchy.

Soon everybody was in the Kendo Club's training room surrounding both Tsuna and Mochida. Kyoko and Hana where there as well. Tsuna tried to escape the crowd but every time he tried to get away someone in the crowd pushed him back in to the middle. He knew that he was screwed and that if he didn't try to get away soon he'd most likely get the worst beating of his life. He was confused when two of the kendo club members barely threw a shinai to Tsuna, making a heavy sound as it dropped to the floor. He saw that Mochida was also holding a shinai.

"For the heinous act of touching Kyoko and the disrespect of her purity and virtue, I, Mochida Kensuke, will duel you in a simple one point duel if you can get an ippon I'll let you go," stated Mochida with a grin. True to his nature, he had no interest in fighting a fair fight. In fact, the shinai that was brought for Tsuna was a very heavy, which is why it took two kendo club members to carry it. Not only that but, the referee of the match was a friend of his who would make sure not to call out any points so that Tsuna couldn't win. "So come on take it if you don't you won't get out of here alive," arrogantly spoke Mochida as he pointed at the shinai in front of Tsuna.

Now at this point Tsuna knew that he was fucking screwed. For a boy who has never really done anything in his life to stand out or to retaliate against those who have wronged him, he had no idea on what to do exactly to get out of his situation. As he heard the referee start the duel he saw Mochida raised his own shinai and ran towards Tsuna. Tsuna, in his fear occupied head, attempted to grab onto his own shinai not caring that it was too heavy for him to even move it. As Tsuna in vain attempted to pull and pull on the shinai Mochida struck him on the shoulder. Cracking it, as Tsuna cried in pain.

As Tsuna saw Mochida raise his shinai again for another blow, Tsuna desperately moved as far away from Mochida as he could, leaving behind his own shinai, before the captain could hurt him again. As Tsuna tried in vain to escape the murderous captain the crowd pushed him back. As they did so, Mochida struck him again on the side.

That's how the battle continued but, it wasn't a fight at all it was a massacre. Sadly, for Tsuna, it seemed that no one cared for it was invigorating to see something like that as the crowd was pulled into the insanity and cruelty of the fight. Only two people in the crowd were, in fact, disgusted and frightened by what they saw.

Kyoko and Hana were shocked by the participation of the crowd and how no one was stopping it. Hana was a brusque girl who has never been for lost of words when it came to pointing out people's flaws in front of them. And, Tsuna was just one of the many people who she insulted to get better, but she never wanted anything bad to happen to him. As Hana turned to her friend, she saw tears streaming from Kyoko's frightened eyes and knew that what they were witnessing was wrong on so many levels.

So from the crowd Hana yelled, " Stop it! Come on, can't anyone see that what is going on is wr- Waaah!" As she screamed when she was pushed to the side. No one was listening they were all engrossed to the situation.

Kyoko just couldn't stand it. It was all just an accident, can't anyone see that? How can they let something like this to happen?

As Tsuna fell in front of her with a yelp of pain, with Mochida going straight towards him ready to strike. Without a second thought, Kyoko threw herself in front of Tsuna as if to protect him with her body. As Hana was picking herself up from the floor she saw the events unfold in front of her eyes.

With Kyoko crouched in front of Tsuna and Mochida swinging the shinai towards them unable to stop himself due to the full force he put on that swing. Hana was certain that Kyoko would get struck and she couldn't do anything, no one could as the scene unfolded. But, Tsuna didn't know that Kyoko was trying to protect him, he just wanted to escape and with his last remaining strength he tried to get out of the way. As he pushed himself from the floor, he smacked onto Kyoko throwing both of them further to the ground he on top of her. Because of the unexpected move from Tsuna his head was on the shinai's path.

As a loud crack was heard throughout the room, everybody was speechless. They had all witnessed Kyoko's attempt at stopping the fight and Tsuna taking the blow that would've struck her. However, as Kyoko recovered from the impact she saw a scene that reminded her of when she was younger and her older brother got wounded protecting her. In front of her, laid Tsuna bleeding from the back of his head, and she just stood their paralyzed, unable to think or do anything as she flashbacked to the traumatizing experience of her child hoood.

"Someone call an ambulance, he's really hurt!" yelled Hana as she ran toward her comatose friend. As her words echoed to the room, it became a pandemonium of kids screaming, others calling 119, some fainting from the sight of blood, and others just leaving the scene.

Mochida was shocked, he never wanted to kill the kid he just wanted to teach him a lesson. He didn't meant for this to happen. He jumped as Hana yelled at him.

"You stupid ass monkey. Do you have any idea what you've done? He could be dead for all we know. God what is wrong with you!" As Mochida stood there letting Hana to ream him like that, waiting for the ambulance, teachers, police, or any authority figure to come. He stared at Tsuna and without words thanked him for protecting Kyoko. He prayed that that the unconscious boy would be all right.

**A/N 2:** So here it is hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter soon. I don't really know what to do with this so I guess later.


	2. Chapter 1: A Combustion Reaction

**A/N:** Before you start reading, well you can ignore this if you want to I can't stop you, there are some things I want to tell you about my fic if since I think that got some of you confused. First part is, as you well know this is a Twin Fic however the other twin is a younger sister. Second currently, while on the summary I did write that there will be romance of the gay/het type. Currently there are a couple of couples already thought out so far, I have 2795 (Tsuna/ Kyoko), 8059 (Yamamoto/ Gokudera), Lampin (Lambo/ I-Pin), and OC/OC pairing. Yes, there will be a lot of OCs in this fic. Third thing you should know is that the twin will get her own story separately titled **Heir and the Spare: Heir Apparent**, which I will post until at the very most the Kokuyo Arc. Hopefully, I'll post it earlier.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its affiliates. Just a fanboy who wants to write down his fantasies in writing.

**Chapter 1:********A Combustion Reaction**

A month after the debacle in the kendo club, Tsuna was finally getting out of the Hospital. He was in a coma for 3 days unresponsive from any outside stimuli. When he woke up his mother, Nana, was beside herself. When she saw him open his eyes she cried so much, that Tsuna didn't know what to do but to hug her. As he stayed in the hospital he learned that Mochida was expelled from Nami-Chuu tand that many of the students who had participated in the fight were suspended. Tsun did not know what to think about that. Not only that but, he was bombarded with get well letters (mostly to from people who felt guilty that they got carried away by the spectacle), candies, flowers, and balloons. After what happened on school ground he didn't need to turn in his homework or do any tests until he came back, but that wasn't much of a consolidation considering how bad he was with his school work.

But, on the plus side after word got out that he was awake and ready to take visitors, Kyoko and Hana came by to thank him for saving Kyoko and to apologize for not having been able to stop the fight sooner. Tsuna was okay with it, they couldn't have done much at that time, and accepted their apologies. Even though they had gone through a very traumatizing experience, Tsuna had found that he could talk to them normally as if they've been good acquaintances for some time now. Jokingly, Tsuna asked that if they really wanted to apologize they could help him with his studies. He was surprised when Hana agreed to tutor him. She had agreed to it because if he upped his grades he may stop being Dame-Tsuna.

So for the time he was at the hospital he was either studying or watching TV. Until it was finally time for him to leave the hospital. Even though he wanted to Kyoko and Hana weren't there to see him get out of the hospital. As they wheeled him from the hospital, his mother was going on and on about how happy she was that he was finally getting out of the hospital. Even though at a time like this Nana should have called her husband about the accident Tsuna was in, she didn't.

She loved her husband and she would have never hidden anything from him, but since the last time she saw him that had changed. She still loved him, but now she hesitated to tell him anything concerning her children. Not since he took their darling Himeko with him on his grand adventures for international construction works. She didn't want to lose Tsuna too. As she hoped that she would see her husband and daughter soon.

Unlike Nana, Tsuna did not share the same sentiments concerning his father, Sawada Iemitsu. He was conflicted on whether or not he loved his father, a man who was rarely at home and when he was spent most of his time at home either drinking or sleeping. How such a lazy and dead beat man was able to support a family was beyond him. However, even though Tsuna saw his father as a No Good Father, what really frustrated him about his father was that for a man that said that he worked in construction outside of Japan he sent postcard from the most bizarre of places like the south pole, Sahara Desert, or the Amazon. Clearly, he wasn't who he said he was, and, yet, strangely everybody bought it. Even his sister bought it.

That was another thing that angered him about his father. His fraternal twin sister, Himeko, who he last saw after graduating from elementary. She was a head taller than he, blonde hair like their father cut short and neatly, a rough and yet elegant face that screamed don't mess with me and a powerful personality. Even though he was the eldest, it was she who mostly took care of him because he was a really wimpy kid and she took nothing from no one. She was his important person, so when their _**father**_, decided to take Himeko with him so that she could learn about the world he was shocked.

The man who was rarely at home and when he was at home just slept and drank alcohol all day. Took his little sister and just left like without a word or even consulting Nana. When they were gone Tsuna was worried about his mother, though she didn't show it he knew that the first few weeks that Himeko was gone Nana tried to contact Iemetsu. And, he heard the hidden sobs that echoed at night when she got no answer from Iemitsu or Himeko. It wounded him that Iemitsu would hurt his mother, but that Himeko didn't called back hurt him even more. Only months later did they hear from both of them

This is why Nana didn't call Iemitsu after the incident, she didn't want to lose another child. She was a mother with a big heart who loved being a mother, and taking care of others. She didn't want to lose the opportunity to love her children, even if they did want to leave the nest as soon as possible. After all, it's a mother's job to take care of her little ones until they're ready to leave the nest. So she was going to make sure that Tsuna's head trauma wasn't permanent.

Even though she was horrified by the incident that happened at school, she was glad that her Tsu-kun was alright. And, now that he was getting out of the hospital she was going to make sure that her precious Tsu-kun make a full recovery. So tonight she was going to make a feast with all of Tsu-kun's favorite foods. She hoped that those two cute girls, Hana and Kyoko, would come celebrate as well.

She was glad that her son had made friends with such cute girls. If this kept going then her boy would get a very cute girlfriend. What mother wouldn't love to see their son in love? Even, though Iemitsu wasn't always around she still loved him, just as she knew that he loved her with all of his heart. She just wished that he would be with her more, but she knew that what he did was important, even though he rarely spoke of his job. However, she knew that if Tsuna got a girlfriend he would be with her as much as possible.

And, speaking of her son's love life, "Do you think Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan could come over to celebrate your release from the hospital?" she asked innocently.

Immediately, Tsuna replied, rather anxiously, "I don't know? I think I heard that they would be occupied today." He regretted saying that when he saw his mom hearing about that, breaking her anticipation for the four of them to celebrate. He quickly replied, but maybe if I go to school, since it's ready to end, maybe I could get them to come?" Hopefully, he'll catch up to them, and guilt them into coming.

Even though Nana did not want Tsuna to overexert himself, he assured her that school was nearby. He couldn't get into too much trouble even if he wanted to. So she let him go out to recruit the girls for the feast. Running as fast as he could, which wasn't really that fast, he arrived at Nami-Chuu, where he found out was mostly empty of students, except for those who participated in clubs. He cursed his luck, and the fact that he did not know where they were going to be.

Panicking, he had no idea on what to do. Unaware, that Kyoko and Hana both knew that today he was being released from the hospital. They had decided to surprise him by setting up a party at his home. Truth be told, they should have at least noted Nana of their plans, otherwise Nana would not have let Tsuna out on his own. Even though, by this point Nana has already found Kyoko and Hana at Sadly, that did not happen.

Tsuna began to look for them, going to the place they could have gone after school. Going to the nearby market hoping to find them near the bakery, he accidently bumped into a stranger.

"Auugh!" "Uuugh!" both yelped in surprised.

As Tsuna oriented himself from his fall, he noticed the person he bumped into. The guy he had apparently bumped into looked like someone who he had spent years avoiding. Staring at the stranger horrified at what he would do to him, he took note on the stranger's features. Fair skinned, green eyes , gray hair, well accessoried, well groomed, and with that hint of being foreign, European maybe. he would have been a very good looking person, in a bad boy sort of way, if Tsuna did not tell immediately that the stranger in front of him was very dangerous. Attempting to get away, before he could get into more trouble, he hurriedly apologized as he turned around to get away.

Unfortunately, before he could even get away a hand grabbed him. As the hand tightened around his wrist, Tsuna came to the conclusion that the world hates him. He's barely gotten out of the hospital after the ordeal with Mochida know he's going to get beaten up by a foreign gangster. He wished that his sis was still here, at least with her around he wouldn't go around getting to trouble like this. He knew that dealing with this scary guy in front of him would not do him any good. And he was right, the boy in front of him was a mafioso, or yakuza, if you wanted to get technical I guess.

As Tsuna struggled to get out of the dangerous boy's hold, said boy was fuming as he stared at the stupid, weak boy who had the galls to bump into him. Gokudera Hayato, as he went by these days was mad. This day, no this month, no this year was not being good for him at all. But what are you going to do, it was the story of his life. A couple of weeks ago he had been hired to test out the heir of the Vongola famiglia, the Decimo, Himeko. And, as the rumors proved she was a very powerful opponent, defeating him by snuffing out his explosives and literally handing him his own ass. He could have lived with that, after all she was the daughter of the Vongola's CEDEF, Iemitsu, the soon to be Decimo of Vongola, and she was getting trained by Reborn, freaking Reborn. And, as rules dictated the loser became the others subordinate, however after declaring his fealty to her she rejected him. She didn't give an answer or anything just that if he came back in a few years she would reconsider it. What did she mean by that, that he was too weak, worthless, was it because he attacked, or was it because...No he would not think that maybe she was testing him.

But after getting rejected by even the Vongola, Gokudera saw any and all efforts in trying to get into any other famiglia, heck maybe even just getting a simple merc job, shot down. No one wanted him anywhere in Italy, hell in Europe, N./ S. America, Africa, Australia, and the Middle East. No family wanted him. Hell he had to flee to the east where at least they didn't care for European's problems. All the way to Japan, his mother's homeland.

However, even here no one wanted him. After spending whatever meager savings to get here and trying to find yakuzas to join, he was rejected. With his Eurasian features, they told him to get out of Jappan. Damn it, he couldn't catch a break could he?

Now here's a freaking punk, who looked as if he could just get away with bumping into him and not recompense him for bumping him. Well he had another thing coming. This wimp is really going to get it now, yeah beating up wimps is a sure stress reliever.

As Gokudera started to raise his arm, Tsuna began to yell, "Iiiieeee! I'm sorry , please let me go! I'm so sorry!"

Hearing him scream like a lunatic, Gokudera smacked him on the head, "WILL YOU JUST SHUTTUP!? GOD DAMN, YOU SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" As he did so, he noticed all the civies just staring at him. "_Great, just what I need, someone sending the police to butt into my business,_" he thought to himself as he heard the not so sweet whisper of those around him.

Stalking away from the scene to a deserted alleyway with a struggling Tsuna in tow, who all the while attempted to get away. Begging all the while when suddenly, Gokuder flung him.

"Ya gunna shut up now?" he glared at the trembling brunet. The sliveret glared daggers at his prey, as he thought of the damage he was going to inflict on the helpless fool in front of him.

"P-p-p-p-please, j-j-just l-let m-me g-go. I-I-I pr-pr-pr-promise not-t-t to tell," Tsuna blubbered, as he begged to be released from the dangerous teen planning his demise. Trembling as discretely as possible, as he was sobbing. Although, truth be told discreet was not a part of his vocabulary both literally and figuratively. (By that I mean that he did not know the actual definition of discreet. Hey, I never said that he was a genius)

Fortunately, for the brunet, Gokudera was in a playful mood. He decided to see if the boy would try to escape. And, Tsuna could sense that Gokudera would not immediately run after him, he bolted like a mouse being chased by a cat. Which unfortunately for him he was. Waiting patiently as the punk ran away and counting up to ten, Gokudera began to leisurely pursue his target. Grabbing a stick of dynamite from one of his many hidden pockets, and lighting a cigarette. _"__Blowing this punk up will be beautiful. Thank god for weaklings,"_ Gokudera thought as he briskly paced after the brunet, not even breaking a sweat.

Running away from the danger that was the silver haired stranger, he knew that if the guy got his hands on him he'd most likely returned to the hospital, most likely in a full-body cast. And, he did not want that to happen. So he ran as fast as his noodle legs could carry, just running away to wherever felt that he would be safest at. But with his luck, safe ended up being a closed alleyway, getting trapped as the silveret began to get nearer and nearer with something that looked surprisingly like a dynamite stick. But, there's no way anyone would carry around something like that right?

As Gokudera stalked the alleyway calmly he knew that he had this in the bag. Now the end will come upon this worthless boy. Lighting the dynamite on his hand, both new that the brunet was screwed. Glaring horrified at the lit dynamite Tsuna's only thought was that he couldn't die not here and leave his mother alone.

"_NO!"_ Tsuna screamed in his head as he saw the lit dynamite being thrown at him. He could survive a beating, not an explosion. Moving his adrenaline filled body out of the dynamites range, he heard the powerful blast of the explosion. As the force of the explosion pushed Tsuna further than he anticipated, he was flung in front of the destructive silveret who already held another dynamite in his hand. Crud was the only thing that Tsuna thought as he tried to reorient himself after the initial blast.

Gokudera threw another dynamite at Tsuna, the brunet was a bit more ready for the next blast. Dodging Gokudera's other dynamites as the smoking bomber began to up his ante from one to two to three and more as the onslaught continued. Even though Tsuna was just barely able to dodge the bomber's attacks it began to be excruciatingly more and more difficult to dodge, as he began to increase the number of bruises, injuries, and burns he was getting from the the explosions. He couldn't even escape because the bomber had effectively closed off any and all possible escape routes.

Gokudera was surprised that the little punk in front of him was doing so well in evading his explosives, for being a civilian and all. Although, he could see that the boy was not going to last too long, as he threw a handful of dynamites.

As they played their little game of cat and mouse, they were unaware of how their explosive battle was affecting their surroundings. The shock waves of the dynamite explosions shook the buildings nearby. As the buildings were shaking, the already loose air conditioner began to loosen even more from atop of the building. Now loosening up more from its attachment to the wall, the air conditioner wouldn't have fallen. Unfortunately, for both of them, when Gokudera began to throw handfuls of dynamite, due to his inaccuracy with them and the delayed explosion time, one of his dynamites had landed not on the floor but on the fire escape. And, when it blew up the shock wave was strong enough to knock the air conditioner from its railings. As it fell, it also caused other things like gutters, tubes, and other things found near the fire escape to fall. All of this avalanche of crap to fall unsuspectingly on the two occupants down below.

While that was happening, none of the two teens were aware of their impending doom. As Gokudera began for his next strike, with Tsuna having landed in front of him looking worse for the wear, decided to end it by throwing one last handful of dynamite at the guy before leaving. Unaware, that the brunet also wanted to end things, having his attempts to resolve the situation peacefully snubbed, thought to use his last of energies to make the silveret stop, in the only way he knew possible. Unconsciously, when he felt it was right to do so, he pushed his already worn legs to propel his body to slam on the bomber. Caught unprepared, the smoking bomber didn't stop the brunet from pushing him.

The blow from such a small figure was surprisingly strong, that Gokudera was thrown further than he expected. As he fell backwards he witnessed the avalanche of objects ready to fall on top of were he once stood, and where the kid was now at alongside with his soon to explode dynamites. Frozen, all he could do was stare at the carnage that happen in front of him. What felt like hours were only seconds, he heard the sound of crashing objects and dynamites exploding. He realized that if the boy hadn't pushed him out of the that would have been the both of them under that rubble. Unmoving, all he could only think of was if his unsuspecting savior was dead or not underneath that rubble.

**A/N 2**: It seems that I'm just hurting Tsuna more and more. I feel bad for the fella but as the saying goes the show must go on. The next chapter will hopefully end with an injured free Tsuna. Sure I sometimes love my hurt fic but I feel like I'm pushing it. And, truth to be told I was having trouble with the battle took me about a week to figure out how to end it because my original idea of using the canon Gokudera messing up the triple bomb and Tsuna saving him didn't work as planned. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter sooner, still working on my writing. I love those who favorite, followed, and reviewed thank you. Oh, by the way I'm not a very good artist or anything but if anyone can show me a picture that I can put on the story Imager that would be great. Just tell me who I need to ask for permission to use that pic.


	3. Chapter 2: A Collective of Conscience

**11/25/2012- A/N**: Hello, my readers. I'm so sorry that it took this long to update. Originally I was going to post my story on Thanksgiving but unfortunately I wasn't able to mostly for two reasons I'm not entirely finished with this chapter and I have procrastination tendencies. Something which I don't want happening. And, truth be told this chapter wasn't really suppose to happen but while I was writing the second chapter it just got out of control and it led to this part of the chapter which I am going to post alongside with chapter 3. I'm so sorry that this chapter is 2 days late and that it's incomplete but I swore to myself that I would post something within every 7-10 days. So this chapter was posted like this. Hopefully, 7-10 days I'll be able to post the remains of this chapter along with chapter 3.

**12/25/2012- A/N**: Happy Christmas to my readers. I am so sorry that it took me a month to update this chapter, but I had some complications in my life that made it difficult for me to complete chapter 2. I had my winter finals, complications with my computer and internet, I just got a new job, and some major procrastination problems as well as awful time management. Hopefully, with this updated chapter and my free time on the 25th I'm going to post some new chappies. Okay truth be told I have yet to write chap 3 but hope fully I'll begin today and get something done today. However, later today I'm going to post a bunch of drabbles that will show the life of Tsuna and his sister Himeko before the start of the fanfiction. So cross your fingers that I'll post it today and that I begin writing chap 3 which will reveal the character Yamamoto Takeshi, (and his complicated problems?) Thank goodness that I'm returning to the flow of the story back to the timeline. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter at it just got out of hand but truth be told I think that this chapter revealed somethings about the characters that many of you love and hate but in the end they're human, teens in fact. So they're going to be prone to emotional and psychological turmoils that they have to figure out one way or the others, and they may end up making mistakes. Plus, I want to give them character development so if you guys have some criticisms please don't hesitate to tell me I want to improve my skills as a writer.

**Chapter 2: A Collective Conscious **

"Where is that boy? We've been waiting for him over an hour now! I think we should look for him. I bet you that he's running around like a headless chicken." spoke Hana out aloud. She, Kyoko, Kyoko's Brother, Ryouhei, and Nana were all at the Sawada's home waiting for the last member of the group to start the welcome home from the hospital celebration that they were planning. Maybe, they shouldn't have kept celebrations plans from Tsuna and Nana.

Nana was surprised when she came home to see the two girls who've recently befriended her son and a very loud, extreme, and athletic white haired boy who appeared to be related to Kyoko. She was surprised that they had in fact planned to celebrate Tsuna's release from the hospital. She was so happy that she forgot that she had no way to contact Tsuna. When she had told them that she had allowed Tsuna to search for them without supervision, she did see how it was a bit unwise to do so. However, in her defense she trusted Tsuna, she knew that he was in good physical shape, and you can't impede a growing boys need for independence. However, after an hour waiting for the boy to come back she was beginning to worry. She should have given the boy her cellphone, after he lost his own cellphone after "mysterious circumstances" she was weary of getting another one until he really needed it, that way she could tell him that the girls were here with another friend. Her son really needed to socialize more.

Nana was startled from her musings when Ryouhei screamed, "IF KYOKO'S FRIEND IS EXTREMELY LOST THEN I WILL GO FIND HIM TO THE EXTREME!" As he bolted from the house to look for Tsuna, ignoring the exclamations of everyone else to stop and wait. Kyoko spoke up.

"I think it would be best if both Hana and I went out to find Tsuna I think that he's looking for us at the shopping district nearby." Looking at Nana with a reassuring smile, she grabbed Hana's hand and started to walk out the door when the Nana's Cellphone rang.

Nana answered her cellphone with a polite, "Hello this is Sawada Nana speaking, who is this?" As Kyoko and Hana heard a muted response, they saw as the color in Nana's face began to leave her face, they knew that something bad had happened. The traumatized mother fell, her legs giving out on her, dropping her cellphone. Both girls went to her to find out what happened. Worried that something bad had happened to Tsuna.

"What happened? Did something happen to Tsuna." agitatedly probed Hana to Nana. "Do you know where he is?" Looking at the immobilized woman she had no idea on what to do to console her. While she attempted to console Nana and getting her to talk, Kyoko had grabbed the cellphone that fell from Nana's hand and responded to whoever was on the other side. Talking to the operator, both Kyoko and Nana did their best to deal with the situation.

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Nana's POV ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

It was a week after the accident that had led to Tsuna back to the hospital after he was just released. His mother and friends were both shocked and terribly worried about him. His mother would not leave him for the time that he was unconscious. Even though when he was first brought in by a mysterious teen all bloodied and burnt, after he was treated the damage to his body wasn't as severe as it looked when he was first brought in. Even so he had suffered Second- Degree burns, if it wasn't for the doctors quick work on him the Second-Degree burns could've become Third- Degree burns. Not only that but many of his bones were broken and he had to get metal implants on him in order to keep his bones from breaking apart. The surgery in order to put the metal implants and to treat his burns took 30 hours.

During those 30 hours, Nana was waiting along with Kyoko, Hana, and Ryouhei hoping in the waiting room. Even though she had people and friends worried with her all she could do was stare at her cellphone with the emergency number to her husband. Staring at that those 14 numbers she struggled all that time during the surgery to call her husband. Under any and all circumstances she should've called her husband immediately of the emergency that her son was in. But, she couldn't even though she knew she should, she just couldn't. She loved her husband, Iemitsu, he was a big, strong, and handsome man and she trusted him with all of her secrets. She knew within the bottom of her heart that he would never let anyone or anything hurt her or their family. And, that's why it was so hard not calling her Iemitsu about what happened to Tsuna.

She loved him, but she knew in her gut that if she called her husband that it would hurt her son more than anything the world has done to him. She knew that her little Tunafish had suffered. That he had been hurt by an almost non existing father, demoralized that he could never help his younger sister, the loss he felt when Himeko left with Iemitsu those years ago, the pressures of school, a weak body, and what has happened in the recent month. And, even though Tsuna never told her anything that happened at school she knew that he didn't have anyone to call a friend, that he was so clumsy all the time, and that his academic skills weren't up to par to the other students. But, she knew what he was suffer, after all she was also that lonely clumsy girl like him when she was his age. Living a worthless existence, that the only job after high school that she was able to have was as a waitress at a coffee shop. If it wasn't for the kind manager, her loving father, and Iemitsu she doesn't know what would have happened to her.

And like her a long time ago, her son was living in a world that viewed his existence as worthless. But, she knew in her heart that even though many things in his life have hurt him, he was not angry nor sad. He still had hope, maybe he didn't know it but she could see it. She did not want to see her precious son to lose the light that still shone in his eyes. That was why she didn't call Iemitsu, even though no words were ever spoken of who he was or what he did, she knew maybe not a the detail about it but she knew. And, that's why she didn't call him because she knew that calling him will break that very thin line that separated her an Tsuna from the world that her husband and daughter both lived in. She may have lost her daughter to that world but she would not lose her Tsuna to it as well. As she steeled her resolve she did not know that her choice would change everything.

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Hana's POV ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

Waiting for someone to open their eyes was always difficult. Especially for those who waited. Hana did not know why, but she was mad. She shouldn't feel like this, especially considering what happened Tsuna. Sure he was clumsy, dumb, painfully shy, and had no idea what subtly was, but he was innocent painfully so, naive in a way that she didn't expect anyone except Kyoko to be, he was always tried to be considerate, and you just couldn't come to hate him once you got to know him. However waiting for him in the hospital bed unconscious, the heart monitors at a steady beat, wrapped up like a mummy most, and unmoving. That was the hardest part to watch. Seeing him just lying there without even moving a finger or even twitching. During the past 2 weeks that she had started to tutor that boy she had grown to tolerate him, when before she didn't care for him. So she should've been worried for him but as the minutes, hours, and days passed she just couldn't be there anymore.

What angered her the most of the whole ordeal was her own self. And, yet she couldn't help it, she was angry that the whole thing was affecting her like this. She was doing great before the accident that lead to the fight, before he asked her to tutor him, before she grew to befriend him, and now for the second time in a month he got hurt and she wasn't handling it well.

Six days after the surgery, she just couldn't take it anymore. She decided not to visit him anymore in the hospital. Kyoko was still going but not her not anymore. She didn't owe him anything. In fact she didn't see why she should care, he was Dame-Tsuna it should've been surprising that it took this long for something like this to happen. She'll just go on with her life, if Kyoko wanted to visit him she didn't care.

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Kyoko's POV ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

For most of her life Kyoko has lived a carefree life, more so than most people she knew, and she never complained about it. She was lucky that she had loving parents, a kind and strong brother, a strong willed friend who always made sure that nothing bad happened to her, and that there were a lot of people who wanted to be with her. Truth be told she was living a charmed life and because of that it made her somewhat naïve of the world around her. Being constantly protected from the bad of the world around her had left her ignorant of the capabilities of what other people could do to her or those around her. Sure when she was younger her an older boy used her as bait so that he and his group of friend could beat up on her older brother. When she witnessed the ferocity of what violence could bring upon a person like her brother, she begged him to stop his fighting. Even though he promised and she has been lead to believe that he stopped he didn't.

She had learned that day that violence hurt people and she swore to herself that she would live a peaceful life and to do her best to stop the violence. It is fascinating how worthless that sentiment was. Continuously protected by her those who cared about her, she became ignorant of the violence that went around her the bullying between classmates, the fighting of boys who wanted to be near her, and the hatred of girls jealous of her.

Seeing that her little world was peaceful she became blind of the realities of the world. But, you couldn't fault her for it no one wanted to show her how wrong her worldview was because she was this precious thing to be protected and cherished. They never took into account how much she needed a slap of reality. So they never knew how much they were leaving her to be vulnerable of what the world could do. And, her life changed that day that Tsuna had bumped into her.

As she stood looking at the crowd of her classmates cheering at the unfair battle between Mochida and Tsuna, she was paralyzed. Why did no one stop it, couldn't they see how afraid Tsuna was, how wrong the whole thing was, or did they not care. She tried to stop it, putting herself between Mochida and Tsuna thinking that she could stop Mochida. And, yet Tsuna took the blow for her when Mochide didn't stop. When she saw Tsuna on the floor bleeding from his head. She went back to being that little girl who couldn't stop the boys from hurting her brother. Nothing changed and it shattered her world. That the peace that she lived in was a lie. When a little accident led to that.

After what happened in school she just couldn't stay there surrounded by the very same people who reveled in the violence. And, she was afraid. Why was Tsuna injured? Why did no one stop the fight? Didn't they know it was wrong? That people could get hurt?

She wanted to apologize to Tsuna, to scream, to cry, to do anything that could make things right. And, when she heard that Tsuna awoke 3 days after the fight she was the first one to go to his hospital room. She even skipped school, first time she ever did that, just so that she could see him well.  
When she got there she was so nervous. She didn't know what to say or what to do. It was so awkward the first few minutes that both she and Hana where there. Everyone in that room did not know what to say, thank god that Nana was out at the moment otherwise it would have been even more awkward.  
"I'm SO sorry!" she just blurted it out. It was all she could really say for what had happened to him. Although, considering how shocked he looked it seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Eiiii, y-y-you d-d-don't n-need to apol-l-l-logize, if anything it's my fault that you had to deal with all that happened. I-I-I m-mean if IIII d-d-d-d-i-i-id-d-dn't d-d-d-do t-t-that, I-I-I-I w-w-would-d-dn't..." After that Tsuna and Kyoko were blushing so hard to even speak that it pissed Hana off.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Look the both of you apologized so with that were done with that. Okay, so if there's anything that the two of you want to do or say, I think that this would be the best time to leave." Hana said bluntly. Sure, she had nothing against Tsunayoshi but they're not even friends and she doesn't owe him anything, or so she thought. As she looked at an upset Kyoko, and an embarrassed Tsuna, she knew that it was the worst thing she could have said. God, she's never going to get out of this is she. Not with how miffed her best friend looked.

"Hana don't be mean. Tsuna shouldn't be in the hospital, he got into a bad fight and he protected me from Mochida when I tried to stop the fight," rebuked Kyoko, as her eyes started to glistened with unshed tears, exasperated at her best friends harsh remarks. Even though she knew that Hana felt guilty for how she had phrased things. And, now the whole room had become way too uncomfortable to be in.

Just as Kyoko had decided that it was too much to take today Tsuna blurted, "Don't go! Ah, uuh, uh, what happened in class today? Oh, my god this is bad. I've already missed like three days already. There is no way I'm going to pass this year." Hearing his words of woe Kyoko looked at Hana, and both knew that if there was anybody in that room who would make sure that wouldn't happen it would be Hana.

After that they had decide to stay to help Tsuna keep up with school work. It was a bit hard considering how difficult it was for him to keep down everything that Hana tried to teach him. When Tsuna's mom came in she was surprised and happy that her son had some friends to visit him. She could see the relief that Nana had that Tsuna was not entirely alone in that hospital room. She decided that until Tsuna fully recovered, she and Hana would both visit him, and help him with his studies.

It wasn't always all studying, as she got to know him even better she realized why she never got to see him, or meet with him before. He was clumsy, shy, and she rarely saw him without a blush on his visage, and yet, he was always genuine and happy that they were willing to help him study. And, she learned more about him than she ever thought possible. Things like, before his sister left to live with their father no one bothered to help him with his studies not a classmate or a teacher. Or, that Tsuna doesn't really have anyone to talk to or any friends at all. Even though he tries to act all casual she couldn't stop feeling awful about it. He was a good person, kind, gentel, and even insight ful, as though he knew how to make people feel better.

That's why when the date for Tsuna to be released was brought up. She could see that Tsuna was distraught by it, as though he was going to lose something very good. Both, she and Hana knew that to prove to him that they wouldn't forget about him by giving him a surprise party. Perhaps it was a bit mean to not tell him but it was a surprise party. Now her brother can meet with Tsuna. Yep, things seem to look well on the horizon.

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Ryouhei's POV ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

THIS IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING! WHAT IS EXTREMELY GOING ON ?! KYOKO'S NEW EXTREME FRIEND IS HURT? HOW CAN THAT BE EXTREME? IT MAKES HIS EXTREMELY MOST IMPORTANT AND EXTREMELY ONLY LITTLE BABY SISTER SAD TO THE EXTREME.

SO HE'LL TRAIN TO THE EXTREME AND THAT WILL HEAL HIS SISTER'S FRIEND TO THE EXTREME. FIRST HE'LL RUN AROUND NAMIMORI 100 TIMES, DO A LOT OF WARM UPS, AND THEN WIN EVERY BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME. HE'LL EXTREMELY KEEP ON DOING THAT UNTIL THE FRIEND IS ALRIGHT. HE EXTREMELY DOESN'T KNOW HIS NAME BUT THATS OKAY TO THE EXTREME.

NOW HE SOME EXERCISES TO DO TO THE EXTREME!

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Gokudera's POV ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

Truth be told for all the shit that has happened to Gokudera Hayato in all of his 14 years of life, he really can't say that it hasn't been all that bad. Sure all around his life sucked major balls, but there were always those times in between that at least made his life bearable. Although, what those things are many wouldn't consider it any sort of comfort but it was enough for him.

In this world of Mafiosos, were famiglias, strength, masculinity, blood and respect was an indicator of how much one was worth, Gokudera had learn from a young age that he had none of that. Were a famiglia gave one the prestige of belonging somewhere and having others there for you, he was alone, (he was a Gokudera, not a Scorpione). Were strength showed others not to mess with you, he was a lean intellectual who wasn't physically extraordinary, (but damn it he was an explosive expert, or he wasn't called Smoki' Bomb Hayato for nothing). Were masculinity proved how tough you were and how you were viewed, many in the mafia world had considered Hayoto's skills with piano as weak and feminine, (but he was a man were it counted and he knew that he was a bigger man than most). Were blood proved that you were a true Mafioso, he was considered an outsider because he wasn't a full blooded Italian, (that just meant that he was the best of Italy and Japan). He had been told over and over again that he didn't belong, that he was unwanted, that he was not worth the effort.

Even so, he hasn't given up, no he can't give up. Who were they to tell him that he was a half breed nobody. If they couldn't see that he was someone born to be great, then they weren't worth his time. He may have lost his sponsorship, his biggest source of income, with the Vongola. But, that did not mean that he has given up to find his own place.

Sure when he was told that he would get a chance to work with the soon to be Vongola Decimo, he believed that his years of rejection, blood, sweet, and tears have finally paid off. That he would get his break in making it in the Mafia. To work alongside the next head of the Vongola, it was literally the closest anyone could be to influence the Mafia World. And, Gokudera would finally be able to prove to the world that he was somebody, and he would do so by leaving his mark in the mafia.

Yet what started out as a step toward his dreams, it all shattered that day. To test the strength of the Vongola Decimo Himeko was what he was hired to do. So by rule of the family he challenged her to a fight were the winner would acquire the other as a subordinate. He had no allusions that he would become the next Vongola Head, but finalizing this job would make him work directly under Himeko, and maybe even becoming her right hand man.

And yet it all just went wrong, as he bowed to her superiority for having defeated him, all she did was stare at him. When he had accepted being her subordinate she had told him to leave that he was weak and that he was not capable of working with her as he was now. That he should leave Italy and pursue his dreams outside of Europe. If he grew then he could come back in three years time, otherwise not to bother. When she left him alone, he did not know what to do. He had been rejected and not only that but banished from all of Europe. No one would want him now, word will get out and he would have nothing, nothing at all. He barely scraped by as it was and now he had nothing he was at the mercy of il nostro santo padre.

No it could not be like that, no he will not let it happen. He was Smokin' Bomb Hayato, bad ass extraordinaire, if they didn't want him then he'll just find another family that will. Even the Vongola will snuff him out. So what if he was kicked out of the land that he has called home for the last fourteen years, so what if he was now a pariah that no one wanted to hire, so what if he had to go days with out shelter or food. He'll survive this, he's done it before, but damn it, it just so hard sometimes. What was he going to do now?

The only thing he could think of doing, was to leave the continent, after all that's all he could do now. He'll go to Japan, his mother's home country. Yeah, they have mafiosos there, I mean they're called yakuzas but a mafioso is a mafioso no matter where you are. But, after years of never having stepped on his mothers homeland, even though he's known for a long time where she came from, he's afraid. To be in the places that she's been, the town she grew up, people she met, even though he researched as much as he could about her. He doesn't know if he will ever be ready to see it, to witness what she has. But, in the end its the only path he could walk, as proudly as he can. For no matter where the road leads he will never let himself be blinded of his own dreams.

Of course he knew that it would be difficult, even the yakuzas shot him down when he offered his services, organization after organization, town after town. Going from the big gangs in the big towns (were they could perhaps afford to have him) to the smaller and more obscured ones (were his skills could be something that they perhaps need) they all rejected because he was an unknown that they could not trust.

With no groups to work with his income was shit. Working with whatever he could from pickpocketing, small scams, some mercenary works, anything that would give him a something to eat, a place to sleep, smokes and dynamites. It began to take a huge toll on him. Bigger than when he was back in Italy, he had no one to fall back on to for even the littlest of support.

As he returned to his shit hole of an apartment after another day of failure of getting chewed out by another group of assholes who didn't want him. Grumbling to himself, he was cut from his clouded mind as someone bumped onto him in the middle of the market street. Knocked down in surprise, he vaguely heard a small shriek as he fell. Rubbing his rear end, he looked at who pushed him down, and it was a small thin boy with crazy brown hair. As the boy got himself together, and saw who he pushed down his eyes widened with obvious fear, as if he knew what sort of person he was. And, finally after such a long time, something inside him finally snapped inside of him.

Who is this boy who was judging him with those eyes, as if he knew for certain that he would do something bad to him. Perhaps under any other circumstances he would have just kicked that boy as he left but he was so angry. If this punk ass bitch wanted a beat down he'll give him the beat down of a life time. So he grabbed the boy as he attempted to leave as if the angry hand of god was upon him, (and for all intent and purpose it might as well have). Grabbing him and making sure that he would not escape, as he began to raise his fist he heard him scream like a little girl begging for forgiveness. Yelling him to shut up he noticed that he was in a too public place to beat him up, and he did not want to be interrupted. So he took away the boy, knowing that no one would follow him because civilians were all pussies and too weak to do anything to stop him.

Taking the brat to a secluded alleyway he cast the boy away, and he was surprised that he just took off the instant that he let him go. He had assumed that the boy would have been paralyzed with fear to do anything. Well at least this made the chase more fun because he was a cat like that (even though he despised those little demons).

So taking careful calculated steps he followed the boy doing everything to savor the chase. To give the boy a taste of hope only to realize that there would be none for him, would make the beat down even more sweeter. God this is such a great way to relieve stress.

As alleyway ended, he knew that boy realized that he was fucked so he took out a single dynamite and threw it at him. He want to burn the kid some before his fist felt the boy's blood on his skin. Hearing the boy scream no at the hurtling dynamite he moved his body to evade not only the dynamite but its following explosion. And strangely he was surprised, this boy who looked as if he was too weak too even live had surprising instincts. To act as if he would have done anything to grab any life line no matter how small to survive. Throwing more and more dynamites at the boy who barely dodged all of them with the minimum of damage as one could with an untrained body. Watching the boy fight him desperately he thought to himself that even though he was going to get beaten this boy had the strongest will he has ever seen on anyone inside and out of the mafia, (he had to respect that on such a little guy). Although, with such a fun person to throw dynamites at he forgot that he had to ration out his dynamites until he realized that he was running out.

He thought to himself fuck it, executing the double bomb, grabbing twice as many dynamites as one should normally hold on their hands, he threw his last remaining dynamites at the worn down boy not knowing if he had any strength left on his tiny body. But as he threw his dynamites he knew that the kid had strength for one more push. Even though he though to himself that there were no paths the boy could take to save himself.

Which is why he was surprised to see and feel that instead of dodging the dynamites the boy had decided to push him, catching him of guard with such a surprisingly strong blow. Forcefully, pushed back as the guy in front of him just dropped from exhaustion he had a clear view of the falling debris that was falling were he once stood. As they fell on him he heard the dynamite explode and objects falling, and the only thing he thought was that he would've died.

As the sound of explosions ended he realized that the boy who inadvertently save his life was inside the pile of burning debris. His body just moved on his own going toward the fire, burning his hands as he grabbed burning pieces of whatever, all he could think was that he couldn't let the boy die on him.

No one in his life ever took a hit for him. For all the jobs that he was in no one helped anybody, especially him. He was expendable. Hell, he was even used as a shield a few times by other people. No one ever did what the boy had just done for him. Even if for all intent and purpose it was an accident, it still happened. And for all that he has done to live, he was still man enough to know that he shouldn't let the boy die on him.

As he saw a bloody burnt body he picked up the boy and ran off to the nearest hospital. (Thank god that it was only a couple of blocks away). Running to the ER he screamed to the nearest nurse to save the guy on his arms. Doctors and nurses ran as they saw what he held on his arms while he was screaming obscenities to save the brunette. Watching the brunette get carted off by nurses and doctors who worked to make sure that he was alive. He knew that he couldn't stay, even though he wanted to, running as fast as his legs could take him, he pushed anyone away to escape having to explain what had transpired only a few minutes ago.

When he knew that he was alone he stopped. As he looked to his surroundings he realized that he had stopped in front of a church. Staring at a building he hasn't entered since he was 5, he went inside. As he walked down deeper to the church, his trembling legs took him in front of the giant crucifix. He dropped to his knees as his leg finally gave in and as he looked at the crucifix, his hand clasped together he began to pray. He prayed for the brunette who he did not know. Prayed with all of his soul for the stranger who had saved his life, who had done nothing bad to him, who looked so weak and yet was so strong, who had weakly clung to him as if knowing that he would be saved, and for him to be alright.

**11/25/2012- A/N 2**: So This chapter was strange for me. Originally, this was the chapter where Tsuna would befriend Gokudera and meet with Yamamoto. But, while I was writing this it got turned to this character development type of chapter. Originally, it would only have the thoughts of only Hana, Nana, and Gokudera. But then I wound up adding Kyoko, who took me about 4 days just to write about half her part and then it just became too late. However on a lighter note I decided to write a set of drabble and one shots for the Heir and Spare AU, which will exhibit the Twins and their formative years and some of Nana's past. Hopefully, I will be able to finish these writing projects within the next 10 days. So sorry that this is late and I hope that you continue reading Heir and the Spare: The Rainbow Saint.

**12/25/2012- A/N 2**: Writing this chapter was really difficult for me because since this is my first time writing any story as complicated as this story is going to get, and I have at times trouble with writing what the characters should feel and keeping them in character as much as possible. Plus, I also have the problem of writing in more than I have planned writing cause sometimes it just gets out of hand. I mean take this chapter for example. It was suppose to be a short chapter that would reveal some of the characters thoughts and actions during that point in time, plus I feel that it's to early to write this type of chapter so early on, but now that I think about it, it does help with the character development and stuff. Plus, as I knew when I was writing this, that people wouldn't like the way that Hana acted but I feel that she could act like that in a situation like that because she likes him (not in a lovey sort of way but as friends) and seeing hurt like that maybe she's not equipped to deal with it, emotionally so instead she ran away. I'm so sorry that it took me a month to write this but I had major complications in my writing mostly due to real life complications and my lazy and procrastinating personality. So thank you for reading and I want to know what you think so far about my fiction.


	4. Omake 1: Drabble Dreams of Domesticity

**Omake 1: Drabble Dreams of Domesticity**

**12/26/2012 A/N**: So yeah I forgot that if you replace a chapter people don't get notified so here's a drabble. So please re-read Chap 2 for the complete chapter. I'm going to add some more drabbles as the week goes on and hopefully I'll post Chap 3 by New Years. So there's that please review my story, I like reviews. Thanks to those who read my story

**12/27/2012 A/N**: Here's another drabble for y'all. I don't know if you'll read this but hopefully I'll be able to post a drabble a day til New Years were I'll hopefully post Chap 3 on the 31st or 1st. This new drabble will be more about the dynamics of the brother and sister. Although they are a bit to long to be drabbles but to short to be one shots. Maybe I'll write some more after this some time later, ask me what sort of drabbles you'll want to see maybe I'll be able to write them down. Well read and review and thank you for reading my fiction.

_"Say hi to your ojisan, my lil Tuna-Fish and lil Himiko," presented proudly Iemitsu to an elderly man, his children, a trembling 4 year old brunet clinging to his leg and shyly peeking from were his stood and holding back an excited jumping 4 year old blond girl. _

_Tsuna, the trembling brunet, eeped as his younger sister, Himeko, grabbed him and dragged him to the strange old man with a kind face. Himeko spoke excitedly to the old man, "Hi my name is Hime and this is my oniisan, Tsuna. What's your name? Is it Ojisan? How old are you? Why are you here? What's that you're holding? Hey, Tsuna don't your think he's all wrinkly. Hey were you in the bath for a long time time? That's what happens to me when I'm playing in the water or in the bath for a really long time, and then my hands get all wrinkly, is that what happened to you?" _

_The old man smiled as he looked at the excited young blonde child , as her brother looked at him quietly from behind his sister. He saw how innocent and lively they were (mostly the girl) and he was glad. Even though Iemitsu and his pretty wife, Nana, were slightly mortified by how blunt their daughter spoke to him. He was glad, it's nice to listen to someone with such genuine and honest expression. As he patiently answered to her questions, he noticed that the small Tsunayoshi was staring at him never taking his eyes of him._

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

_"__Eeep! P-p-p-ple-e-ease g-g-give i-i-it b-b-b-back! M-m-my m-m-m-mommy b-bought i-i-it f-f-for m-m-m-me." a five year old Tsuna stuttered tearfully. As a big rough boy with bandages on his elbows smiled unkindly as he played roughly with a gundam robot toy, that he had stolen from the younger boy crying helplessly in front of him._

_"__Oh, yea what're you goin t'do y'lil dweeb,"taunted the older boy to the younger as tears began to sprout from Tsuna's eyes. The older kid pushed Tsuna down, he began to cry._

_Walking away with his new priced toy the thief unaware that Tsuna's sister, Himeko, had witnessed the assault on her brother. No one messed with her brother like that and gets away with it, no one. Running towards the big bully screaming like a lunatic toward him. He was unprepared to stop the screaming girl from hurtling herself on him, slamming him with all her might as she toppled him over._

_She began scratching, biting, punching, kicking, screaming, and assaulting the boy with all her might (uncaring that everyone had seen her go crazy on the boy). Pummeling him to the ground the bully was unprepared to deal with her assault and began to cry in pain. Seeing the boy unable to defend himself or do anything as he was crying intensely, she stopped her assault and grabbed Tsuna's toy. Walking back toward her crying brother she knelt next him and hugged him. As his cries subsided she presented him the toy she got back. As he looked at his sister and the toy he saw the dirt and scratches on her and realized what she had done for him. _

_As Tsuna yelled, "Himiko!" and hugged her. He thanked her for what she had done for him, the Toy forgotten. Himeko was surprised at first but was happy that she had made her brother happy as well. _

_He still has that toy till this day._


	5. Chapter 3: Mama Bear and Awakened Prince

**A/N**: So here is chap 3. I hope that you like it. Updates are going to slow for a while considering that I don't really have a lot of time to write but I hope that I'll be able to do at least 2 updates a month. Sorry that the story is going short but every time I write I end up writing more and more stuff than I had originally had intended. For example this chapter was suppose to introduce yamamoto but some other things ended up happening. Hopefully I'll finally be able to write him in to the story next chap, unless my writing takes me somewhere else. Plus **READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAP I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY.** Now that thats done I hope you enjoy the new installement of Heir and the Spare.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did I would have ended it differently.

**Chapter 3: Mama Bear and Awakened Prince**

For about three weeks, Tsuna stayed in the ICU of Namimori's General Hospital. The only noise coming from his room was the beeping from the heart monitor. The only people who had visited him were his mother, Kyoko, and only once with Kyoko, Ryouhei. Not once since his fire-related accident did Hana visited him.

Kyoko was sad that her best friend Hana had decided not visit Tsuna in the hospital. Even though it greatly afflicted her that Hana would do such a thing. She could see the hurt look in her eyes whenever Tsuna was mentioned. She decided to avoid the issue until Tsuna woke up from his coma, even though she could see the loeliness on Nana's eyes when she told her that Hana would not be visiting Tsuna with her.

Though Tsuna had not awaken in 19 days. All the doctors could tell them that his prognosis was as excellent as someone in his condition can be. While he may have been injured badly, he was now in a stable condition. His bandages were replaced everyday there was a small chance that he would reject the skin grafts or get an infection. So perhaps all he need was to rest until then.

Even with the doctor assurance of Tsuna's full recovery, Nana was still not at ease. Her sweet little baby boy was laying there looking so thin and frail with all those bandages and tubes covering him all over. It were times like these that she had dearly missed her only daughter. Her little Hime would tell her not to worry, even though Tsu-kun was like that he'll make it through cause he was her oniisan and no oniisan of hers is going to die on her. Not on her watch anyway. And, that's why Nana kept on going because her Tsuna was strong just like Iemitsu and Himeko. She'll Stay with him so that when he opens his eyes he'll know that he wasn't alone during his unconscious.

Speaking of not being alone, during this difficult times Nana noticed just a week ago that someone else was visiting her son. She began to notice a silver hair wild looking boy has also began to visit her son. He never really went tin but he stood near the entrance as if conflicted in whether to go in or not. However, he ran away whenever she or Kyoko either got near him or noticed him. At first she thought that he was a classmate of his but now she wasn't so sure. He came at strange hours from early morning to late at night, he never appeared to wear uniform, and he'd most definitely be someone her little Tsu-chan would most likely avoid.

Without being able to getting to know him or even speak to him. She began to wonder who he was. From the looks of him, she could guess that he was most definitely a delinquent of some sorts. He most definitely, did not go to school so either a dropout or not even enrolled (which disturbed her more so she preferred dropout, not that it was any better). But, she couldn't get her head out of the bandages that covered his hands. If she didn't know any better it was as if he was covering some sort of recent damage to his hands.

Like a cut of some sort, tattoos perhaps (although he looked like the type who didn't care if people saw his tattoos or not), scars (but the bandages seemed to be soiled so perhaps not that), or burn marks... oh. Why didn't she notice that, she remembered after coming out of her shock from Tsuna's accident, being told how another young boy, perhaps no older than her son, carried her son to the ER. Though he escaped before being questioned by any form of authorities of his involvement of the events that lead to it. Nana knew that this wild boy had something to do, or at least knew of what happened to her Tsu-chan. And, she was going to find out what it was.

Sending sweet Kyoko Back home, that girl must be worrying her family with staying with her out so late (bless her heart). She decided to go out to the lobby to buy some oniigiri and drinks from the vending machines. Knowing full well, that he boy who has been watching her son's room like a hawk, would take the opportunity to get near his room, and do what she's not sure. It's a good thing that she can always tell when he's coming (well ever since she's noticed him she could anyway).

While no one could ever say that she was stealthy, for in fact she wasn't even close (thank god that she had out grown her two left feet), people always seemed to ignore her if they were not looking for her. So when she saw that silver haired boy near her sons room she made sure to catch him from behind. Seeing him grumble to himself, she knew that if she messed it up she may never get another shot like this.

Grabbing him from the shoulder, Nan felt the teen tense from her hold. Seeing him look at the person holding him, she saw the teen go still when he realized that she was holding him (with a grip stronger than he anticipated she could accomplish). Wasting no time she smiled at him, and happily spoke " Oh my, I don't think I've seen you before. You must be one of Tsu-chan's classmates. Come in, come in, I know Tsu-chan would be happy to know that you came to visit him. Please come in I was just grabbing some snacks from the vending machine. I've never really seen you before, if you don't mind what's your name?"

Pushing him to the room where Tsuna rested Nana plopped herself, along with Gokudera, on the sofa. Making sure that the silver teen was comfortable, both knew that he was trapped with no way out. Nana looked expectantly as she waited for him to respond.

Gokudera on the order realized that he was screwed. After all in front of him stood the mother of the boy, Tsuna as he learned his name from the hospital staff, was sleeping calmly in the room he was sitting. It would have been easy for him to get out of her grasp , push her" away, and escape, but he knew that his pride as a man would never allow it. Also, something about this woman screamed dangerous, even though he knew that she was only a civilian. His years of surviving the underground of Italy have taught him how to read people. Seeing the look this woman gave him, as if peering to his soul, he knew that he couldn't bullshit her.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Um, uh, we're not really classmates Ma'am, I've been in this town for only tell than a month..." hesitatingly responded Gokudera, all the while staring at the woman for her reaction, making sure to say as little as he could as possible.

Sensing Gokudera's discomfort, Nana felt bad for what she was doing to the poor boy who looked as if he wanted to bolt out of the room any minute. But this boy in front of her knew something, she could feel it and even though she didn't what to she had to push him as far as she could to get him to spill.

Smiling at Gokudera, trying to ease his discomfort, she asked,"Well if you're not a classmate then why are you here? For most of the month my Tsu-chan has been in the hospital for one reason or another, and the only people aside frome the doctors and nurses who've visited him were me, Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan, and Ryouhei-kun. So how do you know my Tsu-chan?"

Both knew the unasked but obvious question of what had transpired that day. As a mother, Nana took her motherly duties seriously when it came to loving, caring, and protecting her young. Which divided her when it came to preventing anything from more happening to her son and seeing the obvious (for her anyway) terror the boy in front of her was exhibiting. (As though she was a black hooded interrogator rather than a concerned mother). Gokudera was conflicted as well, after all he didn't need to be here interrogated over what happened to her son, but at the sme time something compelled him to come here. And, he didn't want to tell her the truth, knowing that doing so will lead to not so good consequences for him.

However, before the two could go much further, they heard a soft groan followed by a body shifting slowly, as bed sheet ruffled. Hearing the soft mumblings of the only other occupant in the room both, Nana and Gokudera, turned to look at the bed across from them, the interrogation forgotten. Staring at the waking figure reacquainting himself to the world in front of them, immobilized by relief and caution.

Gasping in pain, Tsuna fully opened his eyes. His vision blurry at first, cleared when he came upon 2 people he didn't think would be together. Staring at the dangerous silver hair boy and his mother sitting together on a sofa across the room from where he was. His surprise rapidly became confusion, and pain overcame his body as he began to hyperventilate. Confused over where he was, why his mom was with the dangerous teen, what was the teen planning to do with his mom, why was he in so much pain and why couldn't he move?

Tsuna became increasingly agitated, snapping Nana and Gokudera out of their stupor. Nana went over to console her son, no longer interested with anything else. While Gokudera got the hell out of the room not wanting to get even more involved than he was, but he knew that he would be coming back.

With his mother coming toward him, Tsuna attempted to choke out his confusion. "Wha... What's _cough cough_ go-oing _gasp_ on? _Cough, cough, ack!_ Wha- " he gasped out.

"Hush, shh, shh, calm down Tsu-chan breathe just take deep breaths. I'm calling the doctors so don't worry. You where in an accident, I don't know what happened, but... you got hurt, and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out on your own and now I-I-I'm so glad that you're okay now.." cried Nana,closing the gap between the two withour hurting him. Her words fumbling out of her mouth unable to contain the mixture of relief, happiness, soothing and anxiousness she had felt seeing her son awake. All the while trying to calm her son as well, even though she knew that she was failling terrible at it. There would be time for things to calm down but for now Nana was just glad to see her son awake

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) Line Break ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

Three days after waking up, Tsuna had began getting used to his situation. After his initial shock when he woke up, he realized that he was in the hospital and that what happened with the silver haired boy really happened. Of course he wasn't going to tell his mother of what happened no matter what.

He didn't want to worry her over what happened, but what terrified him the most was that _**he**_ had been with his Mom when he woke up, why? The time before, the silver teen looked as if he wanted to see him dead. However, no matter how many times he tried asking his Mom about what he was doing there, all she told him was that the boy's name was Gokudera Hayato. The she would deflect the question by attempting to get him to tell her how they met and he didn't want to open that can of worms. Both hiding something from the other in order to protect the other. Not wanting to strain the situation even more than they had to, both silently agreed to continue the conversation at another time.

With Tsuna's return to the living, Kyoko and Ryouhei visited him. Glad with having visitors, He was confused over why Hana had not accomponied the two . Finding out that Hana did not want to see him, hurt him greatly, as though he'd been kicked in the gut repeatedly (an experience he had gone through a couple of times in the past).

Though he couldn't stay sad for too long considering how extreme Ryouhei-nii (as he began to call the older teen). Being around him discombobulated him and he wondered how Kyoko could stay sane with such a maelstrom of a person around. Trying to calm him down was impossible but Tsuna could feel how happy Niisan felt knowing that he was okay (as he began to exercise to the extreme to show his delight). Which made him happy, even so he told himself to avoid the boxing club in the future.

Tsuna wasn't entirely worried over his injuries sure they hurt but they would heal. The skin grafts made him feel weird wearing someone's else skin and sometimes itchy (he knew that he would get nightmares from them). His broken bones would heal in time, which meant physical therapy as the doctors told him and his mother, increasing his time in the hospital. Sure he knew that he had gone through a very dangerous and painful experience, but (a) he was alive and (b) he had people who were worried for him, which filled him with vitality.

Unfortunately Kyoko popped his euphoria bubble, when she, with apologetic eyes, took out the 3 weeks of schoolwork he'd missed. And just like that the pressure was back on. He'd already missed a week of school, sure he had Hana tutor him but now he had no chance to even catch up. Without Hana to help him he'd most likely would repeat the year. It was nice that Kyoko and Niisan offered to tutor him, but that was out of the question. He was lucky that he could be around Kyoko without making himself look like a fool. He'd never be able to pay attention to the schoolwork with her around. And Niisan, would make go mad and deaf if he tried to tutor. (Plus, he had a suspicion that Niisan was a bigger idiot than he was, and that was saying something.)

With a heavy heart they'd decided to study, only for Ryouhei-nii to skip out the instan homework was bought out. (Who didn't see that coming?) After an hour or so of trying out the first page of his schoolwork, he decided to let Kyoko go they had a lot of time to get him up to speed and he was getting tired.

Alone with his thoughts, Tsuna contemplated his current situation. It'd be months before he'd get out of the hospital. Being stuck in bed would have been tolerable but he had limited movement at the moment and just doing an hour of schoolwork had tired him out mentally and physically. Sure Kyoko bought both her notes and Hana's notes, but without someone educating him on it, he'd never be able to get the information to stick.

Unfortunately, at that moment he couldn't get support from his mom, because when Kyoko came Nana had decided to let the 3 hang out alone while she went home to prepare some food for Tsuna. After only being fed through a tube and IV, she knew that Tsuna would be hungry for a home cooked meal, (of course following the doctors recommendation on what he could eat at the moment).

Tsuna didn't mind of course, his Mom's cooking was the best. So he was glad to wait for the food to arrive. Reading the notes left behind by Kyoko, Tsuna found himself too tired to concentrate. Tossing them aside after 1-2 minutes of unsuccessful reading.

Sighing to himself as he decided to rest for a bit, Tsuna began to notice a strange sensation. It was the same feeling he felt when he knew someone he knew was around. As though he was being watched. Looking around the room he didn't see anyone in the room, in front of the door, nor out the window (which would have been scary considering that he was on the third floor).Though he saw no one, he knew that there was someone definitely around.

His paranoia increased irrationally as the feeling persisted. So to calm himself Tsuna spoke out, "Um, uh, hello? Is anyone out there? If you are can you show yourself." Then as a scary afterthought he spoke," If you're a ghost haunt someone else, pleas?" Though no one responded, he was certain that there was somebody nearby. Unsure of what to do next, he blurted without thinking, "If you don't come out, I'll call the nurses to kick you out."

Tsuna stared intently at the door. He heard a sigh as a figure shifted to the door's opening. He gasped as he saw who it was. It was that silver teen, Gokudera.

_Why was he here? Did he want to fish what he started? Why wasn't he doing anhything? Was he waitnig for... OH MY GOD! Mom!_

Reeling in terror, Tsuna choked out, "Why are you here? " His body rigid while his mind was going haywire. Eyes staring at the silver teen who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Now Gokudera was at a turmoil, on one hand he owed the boy nothing (even if it was kind of his fault for the boy's current state [which he will never admit to damn it]). On the other hand he always found himself coming to the hospital whenever he had time on his hands. Why was he here? Thinking over his predicament, Gokudera was unaware of how much he was scowling till he heard the boy, Tsuna, squeaked in fright.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he spoke out, "I don't know -daze. Every single time that I try to forget about you I just end up here. I can't stand it -daze." Speaking out his thought Gokudera didn't want to admit it, but he thought that maybe if he did something for the boy then they can forget all of this mess. "Look maybe all I need to do is to make it up to for this -daze." He spoke out loud pointing at Tsuna, "Then we can go in our merry fucking way how does that sound -daze!"

Unfortunately, before Tsuna could respond Nana entered the room. As she looked at both teens, who both looked strained, and not seeing Kyoko and Ryohei around she asked calmly, "Oh, well hello Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here? Tsu-chan, where are Kyoko-chan and Ryouhei-kun?"

Gokudera froze not wanting to speak to that woman, as he remembered their previous encounter. Tsuna on the other hand, spoke out first from being jump started by his Mother's questions. Not wanting to worry her he blurted out, "Um, uh, Kyoko-chan and Niisan left. I was getting tired, so they decided to let me rest. Then Gokudera came in and he saw the homework that Kyoko left behind and he decided to help me on it, isn't that great!"

Hearing that the silver teen was helping out her son, she decided to change her impression of him. After all, that would make them friends, but how did they know each other? Shrugging off that line of questioning, after all she can always ask later and Gokudera-kun didn't appear to have any bad intentions. So que sera sera as they always said, she smiled and said, "That's marvelous. I hope that Gokudera can stay, I bought dinner." As she took out the food she cooked, as she had cooked a lot of food thinking tha Kyoko-chan and Ryouhei-kun would be staying over.

Seeing the expectant looks of mother and son Gokudera sighed and agreed.

**A/N2**: So thanks for reading this chapter. As I was writing it, I felt like most of the writing is just mostly filler, so I don't like this chap that much but it does move the story along and I'm finally able to place gokudera into a more permanent role. Hopefully I'll add Yamamoto in to the story. This yamamoto will have some issues which with the help from Tsuna he'll over come. Oh yeah before I forget **THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT TO ASK YOU GUYS I'M HAVING TROUBLES WRITTING HEIR APPARENT, THE SISTER FIC TO THIS ONE. MOSTLY BECAUSE OF A PROBLEM WHICH I CAN'T FIGURE OUT. I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE SETTING FOR THE STORY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU WANT IT TO BE AT, THE CEDEF HEADQUARTERS WITH IEMITSU, FORTRESS THE VONGOLA HEADQUARTERS, OR A MAFIA SCHOOL. I'LL BE POSTING POLLS FOR IT AND WHICH EVER GETS THE MOST I MAY JUST CHOOSE IT. PLUS IF YOU COULD GIVE ME A REASON WHY. BY THE WAY I'LL MOST LIKELY POST IT SOMEWHERE DURING THE MOKURO ARC. THAT WAY I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BEFORE I BEGIN POSTING YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE, GO FOR HEIR AND THE SPARE. READ ADN REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 4: Studying with a Punk?

**A/N**: Sorry that it took me so long to write this. For like two weeks I had a major case of writer's block. Originally, I was going to post this last week but I couldn't due to life and what not, so today was the closest I could post it. If you have yet to figure out I posted a drabble for this story, I'm making a new story were I'm going to post some weekly or bi weekly drabbles/ oneshots for **_Heir and the Spare_**, have some that I may post later in the week. Not only that, but **_I also have a poll going on. Before I can write Tsuna's Sister's Story Line I need to figure out what the setting for her story will be in it because I have like a bunch of different scenarios that I can put her depending on where she is currently staying so please vote. PLEASE VOTE_**. Phew, now that that's over with enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its affiliates. Just a fanboy who wants to write down his fantasies in writing.

**Chapter 4: Friendship Forged in the Rain**

Staring at the food, no doubt expertly prepared considering its enticing odor and presentation, Gokudera began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. He looked at the mother and son duo, one happily distributing food and the other fidgeting with nervousness respectively. Also, nervous about the situation he'd gotten himself into. Knowing that he should have left earlier, but now that he was here holding the plate of food he couldn't just leave now. (It would've been rude, not that he cared, but he wouldn't 've had wanted to waste free food.)

Food was passed around, Gokudera grabbed his chopsticks and began to dig in. When the food entered his mouth, he couldn't help but exclaim, "Hou, this is amazing!". He then proceeded to devour the food on his plate.

Gokudera's exclamation surprised Tsuna and Nana. They eased as they witnessed saw him eating the food. Even though he had very harsh features, seeing him enthusiastically consume the food softened their impression of him. So they ate dinner in silence with only a few words of compliments to the chef and the sounds of chewing filling the room.

Once all the food had been eaten and thanks were given, with a filled stomach Gokudera sighed in content. It's been almost forever since he's eaten anything as delicious as the food he has partaken that evening. As he observed Tsuna's mother stow away the utensils, plates, and food containers, he felt a calm that one in his position rarely experiences. Getting comfortable on the sofa in Tsuna's, he took out his cigarette, forgetting that he was in a hospital. Before he could lit his cigarette and inhale that sweet, sweet nicotine burn, he heard a squeak.

"Goku-Gokudera, you can't smoke here? You're in the hospital, remember?" Tsuna spoke out in shock. His hands creeping around his mouth, as though conflicted as to whether or not to reprimand him over such a thing and stopping himself from calling out Gokudera.

Cursing himself over his carelessness. Gokudera fumbled over his lighter trying to salvage the situation he had dug himself in. While trying to save face, his cigarette fell to the floor as he began to mutter hal apologizes. Before he could pic it back, Nana beat him to the punch. Picking up the cigarette that had rolled near her, she stared at the cancer stick then at the silver teen. Her expression unreadable to both teens, as the seconds crawled, as they hazardly waited for the expected blowout.

Starring at the unlit cigarette in her hand, Nana had regained her uneasiness concerning Gokudera. She could see that both teens were agitated waiting for her reaction as if she was going to yell or punish them.

Fisting the cigarette in her hand she finally spoke, "You know that you shouldn't smoke in the hospital, right Gokudera-kun? In fact you shouldn't be smoking at all, until the legal age of 20."

Looking directly at Gokudera, she saw that he was averting his gaze from her looking at the floor with shame. She continued to stare at to stare at him. Hearing him mumble, "You're right."

Seeing him repentant for what he did she took the cigarette into her pocket said, "You know it's getting late why don't you come back tomorrow. I'm sure that Tsuna is getting tired right about now with all of the excitement of you coming in and all that." Taking note Tsuna slight but obvious sleepy trembles.

Smiling as she continued, she began to Gokudera out of the door. "Hopefully, tomorrow we'll have the energy to continue with schoolwork. I'm sure that you're getting tired as well." Taking him out of the hallway, and out of Tsuna's earshot she softened her stance and voice, so as to not agitate Gokudera even further, "Don't worry Gokudera, I'm not angry, but please don't smoke it's bad for your health. Not only that but you're to young for that. However, even if I say that you won't stop will you? Ah, don't worry about it, just make sure to come when you're comfortable, okay? Well I'll see you later, goodbye."

Sending Gokudera off, Nana felt worried about him. Something about the boy put her on edge as if he was putting some sort of barrier between him and others. Even when he looked relax he did not appear to relinquish himself. Seeing him walk away she went back to Tsuna's room, where her son was still awkwardly fidgeting from the recent confrontation. Stiffening in anticipation when he realized that she had returned to the room Nana sat down on the chair next to him.

"Well that was exciting, don't you think, Tsu-chan? After all that excitement, I'd think that you would be pretty tired. The doctors said that you're going to need a lot of sleep for the next couple of days. Don't worry tomorrow will be a new day." Catching Tsuna off guard, Nana helped him get ready for sleep. With today's events catching back up to him. Tsuna finally realized how tired he was. Allowing his mother to assist him in replacing his bandages. At least for how he won't have to explain Gokudera to mom. Getting comfortable en bed, he closed his and went to sleep.

( :: [ ] :: ) ( :: [ ] :: ) The Next Day ( :: [ ] :: ) ( :: [ ] :: )

Waking up the next day wasn't so bad for Tsuna. Alone in his room he was glad that he didn't have to share his room with another person. Say what you will about Iemitsu, his dad, for all of his stupidity he really does take care of his family, which is all he's going to admit and no one is ever going to find that out. It was strange for Tsuna to wake up alone in his room, usually when he wakes up these last few days he's been his mother was nearby. Not that he minded his mom around, but he'd much rather have a hospital approved homemade meal rather than hospital meal. Now that he thought of that he was rather hungry, but first he had to do his morning rituals. Which meant cleaning himself and replacing his bandages.

After waking up from his coma, Tsuna found that he had cast on both his legs and left wrist, a constant stinging pain around his body, especially his back, bandaged on most of his body, and he learned that surgical metal contraptions were placed throughout his body after a large part of his body was crushed. He was amazed that he survived such experience, but now that he was at the hospital he was sure that he would recover well. Unfortunately, this made cleaning himself very difficult. Which is why his mom made it a deal to help him change his bandages and to help bathe him, since he couldn't do it himself. The good thing was that while his burn marks will heal in a few days' time, he would end up with some scars especially around his torso.

Considering that his mom wasn't around, he had to rely on the nurses help cleaning himself and replacing his bandages, which for the last few days have been decreasing in size. Even though it was embarrassing enough that his mother assisted him with his washing, having stranger do it was even more embarrassing for him. But, he dealt with it as best as he could.

Half way through the washing the door opened. Entering the room Nana spoke out, "Hello, Tsuna- Oh, sorry I'll get out of the room. Take your time to finish." Tsuna turned bright red as he jerked in surprise, seeing not only Nana but Gokudera as well. As Tsuna made it difficult for nurses to help him wash, both Gokuder and Nana decided to wait outside. Nana smiled at Gokudera as he stood awkwardly waiting with her.

"Don't worry Go-Kun after another 4-5 weeks of this and Tsuna will be able to shower by himself." Gokudera grunted in reply, Nana just gigs led to herself as she said, "Oh, dear you really are a boy of few words. You really should speak out more often, that way you can say what you want." Preferring not to reply, Gokudera just waited until they could return to the room.

How he got stuck back here he had no idea. Okay maybe he did, but he wasn't going to think about it.

( :: [ ] :: ) ( :: [ ] :: ) Early This Morning ( :: [ ] :: ) ( :: [ ] :: )

He was just minding his business in the shopping district his business in the shopping district looking for something cheap to eat for breakfast, when suddenly he heard someone, calling out to him. Not recognizing the voice at first he tensed as he looked around for enemies. Hearing his name being called out to him again his eyes locked to **her** eyes. That terrifying woman, Nana, waved at him beckoning him to come towards her. Even though he could've just left her, he ended up following her command as he walked toward where she was standing, in line in front of a pastry shop.

"I knew it was you Go-kun. When I saw that silver hair in the crowd, I asked myself is it him? And when I called out, I realized it is Go-kun. Oh, I'm sorry is it okay if I called you Go-kun?" Nana spoke amicably to Gokudera, who simply nodded in agreement. "Good, you know I was making breakfast for Tsu-chan , cause while I don't have anything against hospital food, a homemade meal is good for the body to recuperate, don't you agree?" Tensing over such a familial question Gokudera continued to nod in agreement, not wanting to voice out his displeasure over such a question. Sensing his discomfort Nana continued, " well while I was cooking I thought to myself well there's this nice boy who's going to help my cute no good son in his studies. I should get him something for his troubles. Then I remembered that they sell these delicious Italian tarts in this pastry shop, but they only sell a limited amount in the morning. So I thought maybe I should get some before I bring breakfast for Tsu-chan. Ah, don't worry about Tsu-chan, he's a late sleeper so by the time we get there he'll most likely be waking up. And now that I found you here, why don't wait with me we can have breakfast with Tsu-chan at the hospital. Unless you have other things to do, oh, I'm sorry, if you have other things to do there will still be some tarts saved for you." Smiling at the embarrassed teen in front of her Nana had decided that while the boy may be dangerous, that by this point in time he most likely won't be bringing any trouble or danger to her or her son any time soon. Deciding to let bygones be bygones at the moment, she thought that by letting the boy be around her while she finished her errands might help him familiarize to her. She had her suspicions about his situation, but until she learns more the best she could do was making sure that they are all comfortable and trusting to one another.

So while Gokudera helped Nana with her morning chores, he listened to her talk about everything and anything that came to her fancy. He learned that while she may love her son, he had trouble with nearly everything. That she had a husband who worked overseas for long periods of time and that apparently her daughter, Tsuna's younger twin sister Himiko, was with him. Even though both were living in different parts of the world, they still loved one another. Listening to her and responding to here with monosyllabic words, they soon found themselves in the hospital with a bag of food and a bag of pastries they headed towards Tsuna's room.

They were a bit surprised to find him awake and bathing with the assistance of the nurses . Deciding to wait for him outside to finish till he was finished, which didn't take long. When they returned to the room they found a blushing Tsuna, Nana smiled and proceeded to feed both boys and herself a hearty breakfast. Chatting amicably with both teens, they ate their food, along the delicious tarts.

After breakfast, Nana decided to go back home. Leaving them alone together will be good for them, plus she'd be useless in helping Tsuna with his schoolwork.

As Nana bid them goodbye, they were both awkwardly quite for a few minutes as they tried to break the ice. Surprisingly, Tsuna found himself initiating the conversation. Taking out his schoolwork to get it over with, he shyly stuttered, "Um, s-s-so m-m-maybe you can h-help me c-catch up w-with what I-I m-missed and s-stuff..."

Hearing the way the other was hesitant pissed Gokudera off. Without hesitation he growled, as he began to frown with eyes that pierced into Tsuna, "God, you're such a pussy aren't you? _M-m-maybe y-you c-can h_-help." Seeing the boy flinch inward himself fueled something in Gokudera as he continued his rant. "No wonder your own mother calls you a no-good. See even now your acting like an invalid. You need to act like a man, you need _that_ even more than you need _this bullshit._" And, so the next few hour, were spent on Gokudera teaching Tsuna the ways of the man, while helping him catch up on his studies.

By the time lunch rolled in Nana returned, looking at its spent occupants she noticed the papers scattered around the room. "Oh good, they must've been working hand on their schoolwork," she thought to herself, unaware of the obvious shakes of terror that Tsuna was showing. Addressing Gokudera who was smirking proudly, she could tell that he must really be a smart boy, to be able to help her son in his schoolwork.

Cheerfully she told to both teens, " Well I see that the 2 of you must have been really been working. I brought some luch so lets clean this room up and we can get stared on some good eating I'm sure that by this point you must be hungry. I know I would if I was studying nonstop." So cleaning up the room they had a filling lunch, Nana asked how their studying went Gokudera began telling her how great it had been going. Both ignoring Tsuna's obvious disbelief of Gokudera's description of the last few hours.

When they had finished eating, Nana appreciated Gokudera's effort in helping clean up. Handing her the dishes and utensils, he addressed, "Man that was great-daze! But, I'm sorry to say that I have to get going now. I have some stuff to do in an hour so, let me see... Tsuna do this, this, and this by the end of the day, I'll see when I come back. Thank you, Sawada-san for the delicious breakfast and lunch-daze. So I'll see you guys later-daze." Shoving some papers from the homework pile to Tsuna'shands Gokudera began to take his leave.

Heading to the door, Nana called out, "Wait let me accompany you out, I have somethings to tell you." Brushing off the perplex look that Tsuna was giving her, (although he was relieved that the 'manly' lesson from Gokudera was done for the day), she and Gokudera walked out to the hall. Stopping him when they were far from Tsuna's room she finally spoke out, "Go-kun, before you leave I was wondering if you were going to be available tomorrow. I know this sounds very last minute, but tomorrow its Tsu-chan's birthday. I think that he most likely forgot about his birthday coming tomorrow. Most of the time he doesn't really care to celebrate it considering, and usually I respect it, even though I think he should celebrate it, but considering what has happened this last month, I feel that a birthday would most definitely lift his spirit . Especially, if you were to celebrate with us. It'll be a small celebration with a couple of Tsu-chan's friends. So do you think that maybe you'll be able to come celebrate with us tomorrow, Go-kun?"

Gawking at the strange woman in front of him, Gokudera could only think of how ridiculous the situation was. He almost killed the boy a few weeks ago and probably left him damaged somehow. Yet, here he was helping that same stupid weakling with useless schoolwork and his mother just asked him, _**him**_ of all people to go to the boy's birthday party. A complete stranger who most certainly should never have been anywhere near the boy after what happened. And, she was asking him to this birthday party tomorrow, (which strangely gave him a weird sensation in his stomach that he couldn't identify so it was most definitely not a good idea).Seriously, did these people even have an ounce of self preservation anywhere in their bodies?

Waiting patiently for the boy's answer Nana, also knew how ridiculous the question was, even so as a mother she couldn't let the boy do as he has been. For although she didn't wholly understood his circumstances, she knoew that he was stuck in a place that no child should ever be in. Unfortunately she really couldn't do anything, he may be rough around the edges, but underneath it all she could still see what a sweeet boy he was still inside. So all she could do was to make sure that he helped her Tsu-chan for as long as possible and to feed him as much nutritious food as she could feed him.

Ager debating with himself Gokudera finally answered, " Sure why not, don't really have a lot to do at the moment, but that doesn't mean I'll go. Something might come up, my schedule weird like that-daze"

Smiling a million watt smile, Nana replied excitedly, " Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear. Oh, before you go take these onigiris with you. I thought that you'd stay a bit more so I made these for snacks, but since you're leaving why don't you take them. I think they'll do more for you than they'll do for me." Handing him a small pack of onigiris she had prepared for just the occasion she was just glad that Gokudera had easily given her the excuse to hand them to him.

Mumbling a thanks, Gokudera left so she returned to Tsuna's room. Seeing her son working on the sheets that Gokudera told him to work on, she proposed that Tsuna should rest until Kyoko-chan's visit today, since he worked so hard today. Agreeing to her idea Tsuna decided to watch _Shining Inheritance_ with his mother on the TV in his room. A lot of people did not know that Tsuna and Nana were both big fans of TV dramas. Considering how close Nana and Tsuna were it was no wonder that they shared an interest or two.

It helped pass the tim for when Kyoko came it for her visit. Bringing him copies of today's lecture notes and worksheets he's missed, they waved Nana goodbye, since she wanted to give them some privacy. She was surprised to find some of the worksheets completed almost perfectly. When she asked him how he did it, Tsuna told her about Gokudear, about how he offered to help him, and how scary learning from him was. She was surprised to hear that Tsuna had met such a rough person. Asking him more about Gokudera, Tsuna made sure not to tell her how they actually met, even though Gokudera may have been at fault for sending him to the hospital, he did not think that Gokudera was a bad peson. He was just a little bit scary, okay he was terrifying.

Glad to have someone with him tat wouldn't traumatize him, both he and Kyoko began to work on the schoolwork together. While they studied and made small talk, Tsuna began to think of how weird its been that he could become accustomed to being near Kyoko, when just being near her was amazing. Although, he wouldn't say that out loud.

While Tsuna was thinking that, Kyoko also thought about how nice it was to be with Tsuna. Compared to most boys, she felt safe and calm around him, however she could never say that out loud it was embarrassing. Not only that but Tsuna was still a bit shy when she was interacting with him. If he would let go of his timidness thing could become better between them.

Well she had a lot of time to fix that, but before that she had to deal with the chasm that Hana built herself and Tsuna, because both were her friends and she didn't like that they weren't all together. Plus, she wanted to meet this Gokudera person. Tomorrow at Tsuna's birthday party she'll make sure to reconcile Hana and Tsuna. After all birthdays were days were friends and family celebrated together.

**A/N 2**: Now that that's over with, just want to say how sorry I am that Yamamoto has still not shown up yet, but every time I sit down and write I end up not writing him in to the story. But, he is coming in soon and it will be awesome, or maybe not but you never know. Here is some characterization (or is it?) for both Nana and Gokudera. And, those last paragraphs there is a small tiny bloom for TsunaXKyoko which truth be told I didn't think about till I wrote it. It looks fluffy and natural. Well thanks for reading, pleas review. See You.


	7. Chapter 5: Birthdays, Friends, and a Big

**A/N:** So here is my new chapter for **Rainbow Saint**. I am SO SORRY that this was so late but you know life gets to you sometimes. I lost the original script so I had to rewrite it. My computer time was seriously cut short. I got addicted reading **HUMON COMICS** when you're done with this I want you to go to her deviant art at username humon. Her art and comics are awesome seriously the best I've ever read. So there was that. I had to rewrite a lot of what I was originally going to write, cause I had new ideas. I suffered from writers block as well. Plus I still need more votes for my poll. (Maybe I should write more Himeko stuff on **Shots in the Dark, Flashes of Memories** so that I can get more votes.) So far I've only gotten like ten votes for it, so in order to stimulate more voting I'll post the reasons why you may want to vote for it.

_**Vongola HQ: Fortress**__-_ This is the place where Himeko will live in when she becomes the Decimo and acquires all the power there of. Because, of that it will be heavily guarded and it will be loaded with old secrets. A good place to raise an heir, especially considering how all known heirs previous to her had all expired. Plus, she will be close to the Ninth and meeting other Mafioso Dons and their heirs. A potential problem to deal with could be that some of the "deceased" heirs could return from the dead and try to become the Decimo. Similar, to the way that Xanxus tried to do his coup.

_**CEDEF HQ**__-_ This is the place where Sawada Iemitsu works. It is an independent organization, but as much part of the Vongola. The Corrupted Arcobaleno Lal Mirch works here as well, which means that Himeko will have not just one but three Arcobelano's to teach, which includes Colonell due to the fact that Colonell loves Lal Mirch. She will learn how to be the heir with her father's guidance. I'm thinking of having a sort of betrayal/ espionage thing where someone infiltrates the CEDEF HQ and figure out secrets of the Vongola. I'm thinking kind of a sort of terrorist plot thing, where multiple families are involved.

_**Mafia School**__-_ This one may be more tricky to do. It'll be like regular school with mafioso learning. A super dangerous place to learn in which only the strongest survive. So it'll be filled with more OCs, and dangerous situations. Himeko and her guardians will have to learn to lean on each other, and how to deal with other families. One of the main bad guys would be a sort of insane head master and his cronies, a sick and twisted individual who wants nothing more than to inflict pain on others.

So without ado, here is chapter five of Rainbow Saint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, except for this story born from my imagination.

**Chapter 5: Birthdays, Friends, and a Big Surprise**

The day was October 14 of 20XX a not so very special day, well there maybe some specialness to it, but I don't know of it. Well not really, today was the day of birth for one Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Himeko, a day that enunciated the day that both were forever meant to be together as twin siblings. Unfortunately, this would be the second year in a row that they did not celebrate their birthday together. And, for one Tsuna who dearly missed his twin sister, he found his birthday tedious to celebrate. Since he was young Tsuna never really found his birthdays important to celebrate, but he did anyway because he loved to see the excitement on his sister's eyes when it was their birthday. However, since she had left to travel with their father years ago, celebrating their birthdays wasn't something he looked forward to celebrating. He was unaware that today's importance to him and of those who were planning of celebrates it for him. Currently, he was studying, even though Gokudera had yet to come in at all to help him study today, even so he didn't want to get yelled at for not taking the initiative. He was scary enough as it was, he didn't want to give him more of an excuse to be even to be even more terrifying.

He felt weird all day, mostly because the day has been weird in and of itself. Waking up this morning he waited for his mother all morning, but she never showed up. Even though he didn't mind that she didn't come in with breakfast, he had contended himself with hospital food. It would have been nice if she told him that she wouldn't be coming in. Sure it was a bit lonely but he was used to it. With no supervision he passed most of the morning watching TV. Even so he felt restless, watching TV didn't help. Strangely, he began working on his school work. Truth be told under any circumstances he would have been too lazy or apathetic to eve no his work. With little to no academic skill he never really thought that it mattered if he worked on his schoolwork or not since he would never exceed past the very basics. However, recently he's had been seeing people, friends if he really wanted to jinx himself, and they've all been really great in helping him on his schoolwork. Even though he still felt as if something was odd about today, he still continued with his work. If not for himself, then he did it because they tried hard to help him and he didn't want to spit on their hard work. It was nice to be alone with his thought every once in a while. It felt that he's been surrounded by too many people since he awoke that he hasn't really had time to be alone and gather his thoughts. Not that it was bad to have people with him; it made him feel all warm inside. It was just that he felt overwhelmed by it all and being alone doing his work, had a strange calming effect on him. Certain that all of his answers were wrong and that he wasn't fully retaining anything, he didn't mind it he was just happy to work on it. Feeling as though something was missing, but oh well it must not have been important.

Of course after a couple of hours of failing to accomplish much on his assignments, Tsuna eventually gave up on studying. Still he felt uncomfortable which he didn't like. It did not help that he was stuck in a hospital bed with nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind and it didn't help that no one had come to visit him. Sure under any circumstance he would have not cared, but recently he's had people visiting him. They, (kind of?), wanted to be with him who has made him happy, but at the same time it scared him. It wasn't the first time that he's gotten his hopes up only to later get crushed by the cruelties of life and people. But, Kyoko wouldn't do that and she would never let Ryouhei or Hana do it either. Sure he had his suspicions about Gokudera, but the truth was that their relationship was more about helping him after the incident between them. He never really expected to see Gokudera again when he woke up but he did and he'd agreed to help him. Even though he doesn't see their agreed arrangement to last past their "agreement," Gokudera would most likely never leave without at least informing him or his mom about it.

Although speaking about Gokurdera, he was late. True they haven't really specified a schedule for their study sessions. He thought that Gokudera would come during the mornings like he did yesterday but apparently not. Although it seems that maybe he won't be coming in today if he is, he's going to meet Kyoko. Which troubled Tsuna over the idea of the two of them meeting, not that he could help it, but he needed more time to better know Gokudera, he is an enigmatic person and he didn't want to see Kyoko get hurt. Not that he'll ever let something like that happen. Kyoko was a gentle being and Gokudera was, well, rough. Even though he wouldn't let anything to happen, he didn't want Kyoko to leave, but at the same time he didn't want to insult Gokudera. It hurt his head just thinking about it.

Even so, lunch time came and went, and he hasn't really seen anyone today. He had to eat hospital food again, which worried him. The food wasn't bad, but he still missed his mother's cooking, she didn't even leave a little snack. Gokudera didn't come this morning, maybe not at all today, and he can't expect Kyoko to visit him every day. All day today he only briefly dealt with the nurses for meals and toiletries. So he's felt alone all day.

With nothing to distract him from his thoughts, Tsuna began to fidget uncomfortably. While he was used to being alone for long periods of time, that was mostly due to the fact that at home he at least could distract himself with manga or games. At home he knew that at least his Mother was nearby and that he could at least call her if he needed her. But, being stuck in the hospital he really couldn't contact her at home. It was times like these that he wish that he hadn't lost the cello phone his mom game him a year ago. At least to make sure that he wasn't forgotten. Although, wouldn't that make him clingy, that's bad right, maybe it's a good thing that he didn't own a cell phone. That still didn't mean that he wasn't worried.

Looking at the door hoping to see a familiar face, he was surprised when he did see someone familiar. It just wasn't who he expected. In surprise, he called out the person, Takeshi Yamamoto, unsure that the figure in front of him was, in fact who he believed to be.

And, surprised he was when the young man in front of his door turns in recognition of his own name and spotted him.

"Tsuna, is that you?" Replied Yamamoto, looking at the person who had called out to him, never having to expect that him person in the bed would ever call out to him.

Tsuna, on the other had been unsure in how to proceed. The star baseball player of Namimori Middle School was in front of hes hospital room. He was very popular jock, of course why wouldn't he be? He was tall, especially for a Japanese middle school student, that he could be mistaken for a senior in high school. His body tone from years of playing baseball. With jet black eyes and hair, an exceptionally young and smooth face, (considering the fact that he was a _jock_, it was surprising how smooth and blemish free his face was), and open posture that not only showed how strong and muscular he was but that it didn't felt as off putting as it should have been, (made a person think of how inviting it would feel to be held by him). His soft features exponentially embellished his charismatic allure.

As both hesitated unsure of how to interact with one another, since they had never expected to meet one another, though somewhat aware of the others existence. Tsuna noticed the sling on Yamamoto's right arm. Seeing the obvious damage on the person, Tsuna asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Looking down at his cast, Yamamoto smiled a strange smile at Tsuna, confused at the others strange expression. Chuckling while entering Tsuna's room, he responded to the inquiry.

"Ah, well, ha ha, funny thing is that recently my overall average has been slipping recently and well… Sometimes you've got to go over your limits, if you want to get better. So this happened, ha ha ha. What about you? I didn't think that Mochida would have hurt that bad." Glancing at the bandages and casts on Tsuna, he looked at the direction of his gaze and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, n-no, no, Mochida didn't do this. He just cracked my head a bit. No, I, um, got into an accident after being released from the hospital. It isn't that bad. I mean, it is bad cause they put metal on my bones so I have to do physical therapy and stuff to get better. But, the doctors say that I'll make a full recovery. So it's not that bad, plus I have a free out of school for a couple of months." Articulated Tsuna about his medical problems to Yamamoto, he didn't want him to leave, at least not yet anyway. Sensing the same thing from the taller teen, of course, he could be projecting. Though he didn't think that was the case.

"Really, that has to sucks. It must be boring being stuck here. I was bored being in my room, and I was here for only one day. You must be dying in here." As Yamamoto thought of what he just said, he began to retract his words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything"

"No, no, that's okay. I mean you're not wrong. I am bored, so I'm glad that I saw you. You know, I've been getting more with Mochida. Maybe, it would have been better if it didn't end as violently as it did, but as things are now, they're better than anything they've been for me for over a year. Sometime when bad things happen, good things happen you know like a silver lining or something like that." Smiling at the taller teen, he was the strange way that Yamamoto tensed slightly. Curious about the way that he was acting he asked him, "Are you okay? You don't look good."

Caught off guard by Tsuna's questions, Yamamoto looked surprised as he answered. "Ha ha, you don't need to worry. I'm just disappointed that I broke my arm. I won't be able to play baseball for a while. It also means that I won't be able to play for the team for the next few games to come. You don't need to worry about it; once the cast is off I'll be playing out in the field in no time. But, thanks for worrying; you're a nice guy aren't you?"

Blushing over what he said, Tsuna didn't fully believe him, but his respond was still valid. So he decided not to pursue that line of reasoning. "U-u-uh, thank you? It's not every day that the star of the baseball team, praising me likes that."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as the brunet spoke in embarrassment, who failed to notice the look of pain in the taller teen's posture. "Naw, after the stunt I pulled I'll most likely lose my spot on the baseball team. Seriously, my over all skills have been failing these last couple of weeks. Even though I worked really hard to get back in tip top shape I just ended with a broken arm"

_Crap, what did I just do? Good going, no wonder everyone calls you Dame-Tsuna!_ The brunet screamed in his head, as he sweat dropped. Feeling awful about himself witnessing the teen become progressively dejected. Desperate to salvage the situation, he began blabbering like a madman. "Even with a broken arm you're still a lot better than me. I mean, look at you, you have something that you are a passionate about. Something you love, and you did a lot, even break your arm, just to improve in it. That takes dedication, that very few people have. Plus, you only just broke your arm, that's something that can easily be fixed. You're only in just a low part in your life. Like the heroes in manga and video games life kicked you a peg, but you'll become so good that you'll be scouted for a great high school team , then universities, until. You become a professional baseball player. You're so great and strong, unlike a dame like me, who isn't anything important that this is nothing but just a sad chapter of your life that isn't all that important."

Touched by Tsuna's words and yet perturbed by them as well, Yamamoto was still not only convinced but he felt angry that a nice kid like him was say those things about himself. "I'm not better than you, and you're not a dame. Look at you people call you dame , you get beaten by the kendo captain Mochida, and you got in an accident were you are now stuck in a hospital bed. Even after that you're still being nice to me. It doesn't matter, what people say about you, you're a great guy. I'm just a stupid baseball freak with no redeeming qualities outside of baseball. That's why the God of Baseball abandoned me, if I don't have baseball I'm nothing."

Hearing the way that the taller teen kept beating himself, Tsuna tried even harder to get him to see reason. Tsuna was, if anything, stubborn but he didn't know that. So he kept on going "You're not nothing, I'm nothing. I'm weak, slow, and stupid. I fail at everything and not only that but I also make others fail when they help me. I'm not good, or even average looking. I'm tiny and a coward. Even if you don't have anything past baseball, you're still tall, athletic, cool, and handsome and I bet you've been asked to be a model by scouting agents. At least even with that you can still make something of yourself, but I'll always be a loser with no redeeming qualities. I mean look at my grades, it a wonder that I haven't been held back or expelled. "

"Oh, yeah well, I'm a stupid idiot who's failed all my classes. Even my teammates think I'm stupid. The only reason I was able to pass my classes was because a lot of teachers are baseball fans. Now that I'm going to get kicked out for sure I'm definitely going to get expelled for sure."

"Well at least you have people to with you. I don't have any friends or even team mates. The only people I ever was friends with are my mom and twin sister, Himeko. And my sister is far away with my dad. Isn't that pathetic? That my mom is my only friend, not only that but even though I've had people visiting me these last few weeks, I still don't know if they're just pitying me or what. I know that they're just being nice to me but I just can't let myself think that they could become my friends. I'm so stupid to think that they would be."

As they went back and forth trying to prove that they were a bigger loser. Both fell to such sorrow that they began to cry. Even so they continued to berate themselves, continuing on falling deeper and deeper to shame. Until they just couldn't speak.

After a while began to calm down, both were realizing that the other was also suffering like they did and had issues to deal with. When their sobbing began to subdue, they looked at each other. Seeing how the other looked horrible with tear streaks and a messed up face they just couldn't help but chuckle, until it eventually became to a full on laughter.

"Ha ha ha, I think I needed that more than I thought, thanks Tsuna. Don't you think so too?" Yamamoto said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I-I kn-know, maybe we just needed to get our worry from out system." Replied Tsuna as he rubbed his eyes as well.

However, he knew that something was up with the taller teen. He noticed the way that he seemed to have cried harder than he did and it worried him. He knew that he cried because he was missing his sister and that he was worried that Kyoko, Hana, Ryouhei, and Gokudera would leave him as well. He was scared of being alone again, just as how the other teen must be feeling.

"You know it's weird but I feel a lot better now, thanks. I think I should stay here till my dad comes to pick me up, what do you say?" asked Yamamoto with a smile.

"Really, you want to hang out with me? ...Okay" Answered a blushing Tsuna. He was surprised that he had asked that, but maybe hanging out with someone else would help calm his nerves. Plus, Yamamoto looked like he also needed to be with someone. So that was a plus.

However it wasn't long till Yamamoto's father came to pick his son up. He was at firs worried when he couldn't find his son, but was glad to find that his son had found a friend to hang out with. Both teens were disappointed when the taller teen had to leave, that he promised to visit him again. The two had a really good time. But, before both Yamamot's could leave someone came to the room.

"Happy birthday Tsu-chan, I bet you forgot that today was your birthday!" Exclaimed an excited Nana, as he entered the hospital room with food on her arms. "Oh, I didn't know that there were visitors here. You must be Tsu-chan's friends, that great you know the more the merrier." She was followed by Ryouhei, Hana, and Kyoko who were all carrying things for the coming birthday party.

Father and son were both surprised to find out that it was Tsuna's birthday, but, it wasn't that bad, Tsuna was surprised as well. Scratching the back of his head bashfully while he looked at his dad, Yamamoto replied to Nana's invitation. "Sure! Dad, don't you think it'll be great? You already closed down the shop, and I'm hungry. Plus, we don't have a present for Tsuna, it'll be rude not to accept otherwise."

Agreeing with his son's acceptance, the elder Yamamoto introduced himself to the people in the room. "Sure why not, for those who don't know who we are I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and this handsome brat is my son, Takeshi."

Everyone introduced themselves to the duo, Tsuna felt overwhelmed and embarrassed over the ordeal. He'd not only forgotten his own birthday, but his mother invited everyone to celebrate with him. He wanted to run away as far as he could; unfortunately he couldn't as he was stuck in a hospital bed. With a deer in the headlights look, on Tsuna's face, he was unprepared when Kyoko and gang came to congratulate him happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Tsu-kun, I'm so glad that I can celebrate your birthday with everyone" Kyoko proclaimed as she handed Tsuna his birthday gift. Blushing he accepted the gift as he had troubles with responding, his brain short circuiting over the fact that he had received a birthday gift from the lovely Kyoko. He could've died right then and there and he wouldn't have cared.

Unfortunately, before he could properly thank her, Hana and Ryouhei decided to present their own gifts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME! I HAVE WITH ME AN EXTREME GIFT SO THAT YOU CAN BECOME THE EXTREMEST OF MAN. I PRESENT YOU, YOUR OWN BOXING GLOVES, LITTLE BRO." Exclaimed an excited Ryouhei as he presented his own gift to Tsuna. However, just as he was to hand it to the brunet, he was tripped by Hana, his gift smacking Tsuna in the face.

Stepping on the boxer face, Hana calmly gave the brunet her gift to him, inconsiderate over the fact that she had tripped Ryouhei. "Here I got you something that you would need. Since you obviously aren't going to do it for yourself I got you some study aides. Then again, I doubt that you could even understand the most rudimentary of material, so I got you something that even protozoan could understand."

From Ryouhei, Tsuna got a pair of orange boxing gloves with the number 27 in blue, bold letters, and from Hana, he got a box that contained books on the basics for learning. He stared at their gifts, staring at the people in the room, in particular Hana. His eyes began to swell with tears. "Y-you d-didn't need t-to bring me anything… Thank you… I'll read it every day... I-I, uh, d-didn't think th-that I'd see you again. I'm really happy that you're all here" He carefully spoke, trying his hardest to cry, as rubbed his moistened eyes with his sleeves.

Uncomfortable with the brunet's apparent need to gush out in tears, Hana had to stop him before things got more unbearable. "Look, maybe I should've visited you, but after what happened to you I didn't think I could deal seeing you hurt. I got angry and I need ed time to deal with it, maybe I acted immature, but Kyoko got me here. So long as I don't have to see you get injured, I think that you'll see more me. So stop that gibberish, it's an embarrassment."

Thanking her, Tsuna composed himself and scanned the room. The adults seemed at ease, chatting with one another. Yamamoto had greeted everyone and seemed to amicably converse with Ryouhei. Hana seemed exasperated with the boy's loud conversation. While, Kyoko laughed at Hana's expressions, it was great to have them all here today of all days.

With a drink at hand, Yamamoto walked toward Tsuna. "Ha ha, what a great party this is. Thanks for inviting me; I'm sorry I didn't bring you a gift. On the other hand, I didn't' know you were friends with Kyoko. Man, you must have lucked out." He gleefully cheered.

Embarrassed at the teen's insistent cheers, Tsuna shyly muttered, "Uh um, thank you, you, its ok you didn't need to bring me anything. I, kind of, forgot it was my birthday today. " He finished quickly.

"Aw, come on don't be like that, we're friends aren't we? I have to get my new friend birthday gift so don't worry about it." Replied the taller teen already thinking of the gifts that he could give the smaller teen, like an autographed baseball of the Lions or a cool poster.

"F-f-friends, w-we're friends?" Tsuna asked marveled over the idea that he'd been asked such a question.

"Of course we are. Why, do you not want to?" Asked Yamamoto clearly hurt over the idea that they may not be friends.

"No, I didn't think you'd want to be friends so fast. I don't really have friends, so I didn't think we'd be friends so fast." Answered the brunet flustered by the taller teen.

"So what are we chopped liver, I thought that we were your friends too." Scoffed Hana interrupting the conversation between both teens when she overheard their conversation.

"I didn't know if you guys wanted to be my friends. It just felt too forward to think that we were."

"Well we are, that's why were celebrating your birthday. We wouldn't have been here if we didn't want to." Kyoko proclaimed saying her piece on the matter.

The only thing that Tsuna could say was, "Thank you."

Being surrounded by friends on his birthday made him wish that Gokudera and Himeko were here with him as well. He wanted to share this happy occasion with his younger sibling, his only friend for most of his childhood. She would have been elated to have seen that he had friends who wanted to be with him. He missed her, his sister Himeko. Just as he was thinking of Himeko, he also wanted to share his joy with Gokudera. Sure the silver teen was a rough individual, but he wasn't a bad person. He obviously meant it when he said that he would help him on tutoring him. At the very least he should meet all of his friends as well. It wouldn't be fair for him not to be here. Plus, he also looked lonely.

Seeing her son laughing as he was surrounded by friends, Nana couldn't help but wonder how her little Hime was doing. Where was she and what were she doing? How long will she go without seeing her? She would be happy just like she was to see Tsu-chan with his friends, like she was. How long has it been since her son was this happy? Not since Hime-chan left. Her parting left a void at home that felt as though it could never be filled. But, in a way she was glad that it happened she had for a very long time that her children would have had to separate. They were both so different that at one point they both had to find their own path. The only thing she hoped, however was that the two of them would be happy and that they would still love one another.

Oh dear, this was a joyous occasion, not a day to let melancholy thought weigh one down. Why, even her little Hime-chan would be saying to party today and worry tomorrow. Even so she'd hoped that at the very least Go-kun should've come. That boy worried her, he always looked like he was ready to bolt or do something drastic, as though he expected something to go wrong. Plus, he looked so thin, dangerously so, it was frightening to see him like that. Worried as she was, all she could do was to wait for him to come prepared for when he'd arrive. Hopefully, she'll find a way for him to take it. From what she could gather, he had trouble telling her no that was something that she was glad to take advantage of.

Staring at her son laughing with his friends, Nana almost didn't catch Tsuyoshi commenting, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"Ah, just wanted to say that what a good party you've set up her. I hope that were not an imposition," repeated the elder Yamamoto.

"Don't worry about it, it's not problem at all. The more the merrier as they say. My son doesn't have a lot of friends so it's great to see that our kids get along well enough. Plus, I've made a lot of food sot its good that we have more people to eat it."

"That's good to hear. It's nice that our kids get along. My son, Takeshi, has been depressed lately. That broken arm hasn't helped either, nice to see that smile back on his face again."

"Really? Well that's great to know, my Tsu-chan has had a really bad month recently, so I really wanted to celebrate his birthday."

"Well, to new found friendships I say," Tsuyoshi cheered as he raised his cup of juice towards Nana, who cheered in return.

As the party continued and everyone was having their fun. Eventually, the celebration wound down and soon the elder and younger Yamamoto left. Shortly, after Hana had to leave as well, however not until she promised to return to resume tutoring Tsuna, as well as Ryouhei who ran off, something to do with extreme exercising. Seeing that the party was finishing, Tsuan was disappointed that Gokudera never showed. Of course, that didn't prevent him from informing everyone about the silver teen. Everyone seemed excited to meet him, except for Hana. They were all disappointed when he never showed.

Helping Nana clean up, Kyoko was glad to see Tsuna sleeping happily wearing the scarf she had made him. An orange thing with blue bold 27 knitted on both ends. As the party died down, is seemed as if it had taken its toll on him. Leaving him on his own, they were surprised to find Gokudera in the hallway.

They were surprised to meet each other, Gokudera himself was caught off guard to have met Nana in the hallway. (He had no idea who the girl with the woman was, a friend of Tsuna? Naw, no way a little baby like him would never have the balls to talk to girl, especially a pretty one like her. Could be cousins perhaps, she looked like Nana so maybe that who she was.) Doing nothing for a few seconds.

Kyoko had no idea what was going on, one minute she was going home, partially accompanying Sawada-san, the next they stopped in front of silver haired teen in the hospital hallway. Hmm, silver hair, scowling face, a dangerous air around him, flashy accessories, this must be Gokudera. It's true what Tsu-kun says he does look dangerous, but he did say that the silver teen was a good person. So she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

Nana was the first one to speak up, "Go-kun, you did come. I'm so happy that you did, you know, Tsu-chan was disappointed when you didn't show up at the party. I know that he spoke about you to his friends, I think that he wanted to you to them. Oh, why you could meet one of Tsu-chan's friends this is Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan this is Go-kun. He's been helping Tsu-chan with his studies, he's such a smart boy."

Uncomfortable with the situation Gokudera was in, he tried t deny having arrived to the hospital for the boy's birthday party, but the girl, Kyoko, interrupted him.

"Hello Gokudera-kun, I've heard so much about you from Tsu-kun. True he doesn't seem to know a lot about you, but everything he's told me have been good things about you. I'd hope to have meet you at the party, it would have been even more fun to have you there. I'm sorry that I can't talk to you much, but I have to get home soon. I hope to see you later." Waving at the silver teen, she left both teen and mother alone to chat.

Seeing the retreating back of Kyoko-chan, Nana pushed Gokudera, with protests, to Tsu-chan's room. Even though she knew that he was asleep, she could still use this opportunity to pack Go-kun's arms with as much left overs as she could.

Walking towards Tsuna's bed while Sawada-san was doing whatever she was doing, he noticed that the boy was in fact asleep. Realizing that his venture was for naught he decided to leave, there was no reason for him to be here.

As he was about to turn a voice called out to the silver teen. Turning to meet the person who called out to him, his eyes locked onto the dazed and confused eyes of the birthday boy, "Gokudera... this is a nice dream having you here on my birthday. I'm so happy to see you, sorry that I didn't tell you it was my birthday today I forgot about it till today. This...has been... the... best birthday ever." Rolling to his sides, Tsuna drifted to deep slumber as he finished his sentence.

Leaving the boy to sleep, all Gokudera could think of, while Nana was giving him toppers filled with food, was that they were all weirdos.

**A/N 2:** Okay while I was writing this fic I finally was able to introduced Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as his father Tsuyoshi. Like all characters in my story he will also have some drama surrounding him. I didn't entirely like writing the sob fest between Tsuna and Yamamoto but I had to do it, it was the best way that for them to click together, plus I thought that Yamamoto needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry that Gokudera didn't show up until it was late but I feel that it was the best way for him to show up. Plus, it would've ended way to long if I had added him to the party. But, I like the way I ended the chapter it felt right. I hope that I was able to convey the group dynamics of the characters without making them too OC. While your reading this** please vote on the poll, and if you can review my story as well**. And, yes I am a review slut what can I say reviews are awesome. So thank you for your patience on reading my story, please read and review, and I hope that you continue to do so.


End file.
